Lennart Pan
by YumikoHyakuya
Summary: Un chico sin deseos de crecer conoció a un ser el cual lo llevaria a conocer amigos, tener problemas y el amor... Los invito a pasar al leer esta divertida y tierna historia.
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primera historia basado en un cuento y una canción Vocaloid(bueno casi toda xD) espero les agrade y si no... Pues también! n.n**

 **Ya sin más que decir disfrutenlo! :D**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a Yamaha© asi como a Crypton. Tampoco me pertenece el cuento, que todos ya debe saber cual es (Peter Pan solo que aqui es Lennart Pan xD) esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla n.n**

* * *

.-

-La Historia de un Humano y una Hada-

Era una fría y oscura noche.

La temporada de lluvias había comenzado hace poco por lo que se podía sentir la humedad en el aire, al igual que la brisa que podría helar hasta los huesos a cualquier persona.

Sus padres lo habían mandado a dormir más este aún no lo deseaba. " _La noche es para dormir"_ , le habían dicho sus padres no hacía mucho, puesto que él chico se negaba rotundamente a acostarse a descansar.

Y es que Lennart Kagamine a sus catorce años se comportaba de una manera mejor. _Según_ sus padres en un futuro sería un hombre que llegaria a ser muy respetado por la sociedad de Londres, pero algo en verdad no le agradaba a Len. Era nada más ni menos que el simple hecho de crecer le aterraba muchisimo.

Él no era cobarde, sólo que no queria.

Sus padres siempre alardeaban de su magnifico comportamiento con los duques, nobles, pobres, con todas la clases sociales, y se sentía alagado enserio. Pero el no sería feliz con esa vida tan extraña, y no quería imaginarse siquiera su futuro, todavía no cumplía la mayoria de edad, ¡Y ya hasta lo querían comprometer con una princesa!

Decidió caminar por los fríos pasillos de la casa en dirección a la habitación de, sus padres:

Arthas y Sweet Ann Kagamine.

Su padre era un hombre sin lugar a dudas, merecía un gran respeto ya que durante toda su vida, había luchado para sobrevivir a la crisis económica que habían sufrido sus abuelos, los cuales ahora descansaban en un bello paraíso.

Su madre a diferencia, era de una familia riquilla muy conocida en Londres. La cual se enamoró de su padre, él le correspondió, se casaron y luego nació el producto de su amor; obviamente Len.

Su respectiva dirección era precisa, se enfocaba en llegar con sus progenitores.

Estaba a escazos centimentros de acercarse a aquella puerta, de caoba finisima en la que Arthas y Ann habían invertido una gran cantidad de dinero, cuando pudó escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo sus padres.

\- Arthas...-llamó la rubia de con la preocupación escrita en se expresión.- Me preocupa nuestro hijo-mencionó su madre sin notar la presencia de Lennart escondido cerca de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por él?, ¿es qué se ha metido en problemas por algo?-preguntó Arthas fingiendo interés en el asunto. Nunca se había preocupado verdaderamente por Len en asuntos tan absurdos con los que decía preocuparse su esposa.

\- Mmmm-negó insegura-,pero últimamente se comporta realmente extraño-comenzó a prepararse para dormir, asentó un par de lentes que llevaba anteriormente puestos en la mesita de noche a su lado y se acurrucó en la cama cubriendosé con las sabanas para seguir conversando con su marido.

\- Debe ser tu imaginación-dijó haciendo casi lo mismo que su esposa.

\- No lo creo-respondió de la misma manera que antes-creo que temé seguir creciendo y afrontar la realidad.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacas esas ocurrencias, mujer?!

\- Yo sólo piensó que es lo más seguro...

Lennart no quizó seguir escuchandó la conversación de sus padres, salió corriendo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió a su habitación tirandosé en el colchón, pensando lo que su madre había dicho.

Era más que verdad.

Tenía razón, él no deseaba crecer y sufrir conforme crecía. Quería permanecer siendo joven y alegre, humilde pero en parte le gustaba ser egoísta.

Deseaba ser libre de vivir como el deseara, con quien deseara, y donde deseara. Fue cuando una palabra le llegó a la mente.

Volar.

Aunque era casi imposible volar, si pensaba en cosas alegres tal vez lo lograría, al igual que aquellos bebés que desde pequeños si lo querian podian volar gracias a sus inocentes pensamientos y fé en la libertad.

Se paró decididamente sobre el colchón, los pensamientos felices debían inundar su imaginación y la libertad su alma.

\- _"Este lugar no es para mi..."_ -pensó antes de tirarse por el gran ventanal de la enorme habitación que le pertenecía.

* * *

Volaba sin rombo fijo por la ciudad, era aún más bella de lo que recordaba.

Se detuvó instantaneamente al reconocer uno de los más hermosos lugares de toda Inglaterra.

Los Jardines de Kensington*.

Sus hermosas flores que iluminaban el alma pura de las personas las cuales desearian quedarse ahí para disfrutar sus deliciosos aromas. Era perfecto, podía quedarse a disfrutar durante un rato aquellas flores maravilosas.

Aterrizó sin problemas en el pavimento del lugar para poder observar de una manera clara, la belleza natural.

Fue cuando pensó:

\- _"Si deseo una nueva vida, necesitare donde quedarme y..."_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al observar bellas luces por doquier, podrían ser luciernagas, o velas, pero nunca se creyó lo que observaria al asercarse.

Aquel ser diminuto no era ninguno de los mencionados, se podía notar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo pequeño parecido al de un humano, complementado por dos bellas y transparentes alas brllantes, luciá un vestido hecho con hojas al igual que unas pequeñas zapatillas.

Si, facilmente se podía deducir que se trataba de una hermosa Hada.

\- ¡S-son r-reales!-se confirmó para sí mismo, provocando que la mayora de ellas huyeran, todas excepto aquella que estaba frente a él, observandoló.

\- _"¿Quién eres?"_ -escuchó el rubio en su cabeza, al igual que un par de tintineos provenientes de la pequeña.

Observandola de cerca era mucho más bonita, con cabellos rubios cual rayo de sol, ojos zafiro al igual que aquella joya con rasgos finos y delicados.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de la tan maravillosa criatura.

\- _"No me has respondido"_ -escuchó nuevamente.

\- S-soy L-lennart Kagamine...-respondió nervioso. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que las hadas eran preciosas, no querría imaginarse a las sirenas.

\- _"Soy Rilliane_ -dijó en un tirno tintineo, suertudamente aquella hada con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a comunicarse con cualquier ser viviente- _si lo deseas puedes llamarme Rin."_

\- ¿Rin...?

\- _"Si, me gusta mucho que me digan así..._ -una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, un tanto inquieta por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.- _Bien dime, ¿qué haces vagando por las calles a estas horas de la noche?"_

\- Bueno, yo no tengo donde quedarme asi que-calló un segundo meditando lo que diria, si la verdad o una mentira.

\- _"¡¿No tienes dónde quedarte?!"_ -se exaltó la criatura.

\- No.

\- _"No te preocupes... si lo asi lo quieres puedes venir conmigo..."-_ tomó uno de los dedos del rubio y lo jaló con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que este volviera a su estado de levitación.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- _"Al país de Nunca Jámas..."_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Jardines de Kensington:** Kensington Gardens, antiguamente los jardines privados del Palacio de Kensington, es uno de los Parques Reales de Londres , situado al lado de Hyde Park . Es compartido entre la Ciudad de Westminster y Kensington y Chelsea, en el oeste del centro de Londres.

 **Desgraciadamente no era como me lo imagine :v asi que lo describi a mi gusto solo le deje el nombre xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado por que mi creatividad sube y baja a cada rato D: pero lo hago con el placer de que algun día lo leeran :'D ademas de que apenas escuche la cancion de Hitoshisuku-P x Yama me quede con cara de *OMG O.O eso fue hermoso Q.O***

 **Me despido! ;)**

 **Iney-chan xD**

 **Deja un review son gratis! :D**


	2. Cap1-El encuentro con Kaito

**Holiwisss** **:D aqui presentandome con el primer capitulo xD creo que me tarde muy poco** **:v** **es que tengo mucho tiempo libre** **y como es fin de semana en Mexico *no se en que esten en donde quiera que sea leida esta historia tan cursi** **y extraña* pero aqui esta el primer capitulo** **y** **es lo que importa no? xD**

 **Bueno dejo de entretenerlos y les dejo leer el capitulo.**

 **Disfrutenlo** **:D**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece si no** **Yamaha©** **y a Crypton©. El cuento tampoco es de mi propiedad solo la historia tan loka** **o extraña que estan** **a punto de leer, esta hecho sin fines de lucro** **y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

1.-

-El encuentro con Kaito-

Una noche pacifica en Londres, todos dormían tranquilamente gozando de sus sueños o sufriendo por sus pesadillas.

Dormía sola en su alcoba con unos cuantos peluches que su padre le había regalado en sus cumpleaños anteriores, a su lado siempre tenía uno de sus más grandes y preciados tesoros...

Un libro de hadas.

Lo había hecho sola, utilizando su imaginación y sabiduría acerca del tema tan maravilloso que le fascinaba, hasta tal punto de casi ser una obseción, y es que durante su infancia su madre le había contado millones de historias sobre ellas, siendo un sueño lejano y hermoso para ella.

Una sombra interrumpió su pacifico sueño provocando que ella abriera rapidamente los ojos, mala elección diría yo por ella.

\- Llevensela al barco, muchachos-dijó un hombre frente a ella, unos hombres comenzaron a tomarla tranquilamente y otros bruscamente, mientras ella comenzaba forcejear su agarre. Los hombres no la soltaron si no hasta meterla en un costal, sentió un golpe en la cabeza que le quitaba las fuerzas, lo último que vió de esa escena fue la sonrisa socarrona que tenía cierto peliazul.

* * *

\- ¡Len, no te quedes ahí y ayudame!-gritó deseperada una chica de cabellos castaños.

\- Pero si sólo es un gatito-dijó desperando aún más a la joven princesa de la tribu Picaninny*, y es que ella no se caería de un árbol, no se estaba quemando, no, si no se hayaba atrapada casi a mercer de un grandisimo tigre el cual le parecía que deseaba devorarla de un sólo bocado.

La joven era bella, con grandes atributos y un cuerpo reluciente, se podia notar claramente que se trataba de una india tras notar sus ropas casi andrajosas pero dignas de una joven princesa.

\- No seas miedosa, Meiko-volvió a hablar el rubio causando un enojo en la chica.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos años desde que Len huyó de su casa al lado de Rin, y no había cambiado en nada al igual que aquella pequeña hadita que tenía el caracter de una mimada, egoista y tierna niña, pero que podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente comprendida, después de todo había cuidado de él durante mucho tiempo.

Pero que se le podía hacer, uno no decide con quien llevar una amistad, ¿o sí?.

\- Ya bajala Len-habló una bella chica pelirosa pero no era cualquier chica, no. Se trataba de una sirena que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia en el agua.

Radiante con largos cabellos rosas sostenidos en una coleta, unos pechos enormes que cautivarian a cualquiera excepto a Lennart, alguno que otro detalle que lucia en su escote, lucía unos ojos grandes color azul celeste y era portadora de una escamosa cola, casi de pez muy colorida.

\- Son unas aguafiestas-respondió el chico lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas lo oyeran y en un rapido movimiento había logrado auyentar al temible tigre, que del miedo terminó golpeandose contra un árbol, quedando inconsiente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le diré a Rin para hacerla devolverte a tu lugar de origen?-preguntó haciendo reaccionar al rubio tras lo que había dicho, era más que obvio que no queria volver además de que Meiko como siempre sólo le amenazaba para fastidiarlo. Pero...

Tres eran las palabras que le dolían: _Volver_ y sin _Rin._

\- Bueno, lo siento-dijó un poco pensativo, volver jámas sería una opción y no quería tomar esa desición.

\- Esta bien-sonrió la castaña.

\- Mira eso Len-llamó la atención de ambos la pelirosa.

\- ¿Eh?-volteó la mirada encontrandose con algo que había ocurrido una vez: un barco estaba ahí navegando, pero no era cualquier barco. Era el de Kaito, aquel pirata que había tratado de secuestrar Rin unas cuantas veces tras el rubio haberle cortado en defensa una de sus manos.

\- Kaito...

\- ¡AUXILIO!-se escuchó un grito proveniente del barco, una voz chillona y un poco hirritante, se podia deducir que se trataba de una joven.

\- _"¿Lo han escuchado?"-tintineo_ Rin sentandose en el hombro del rubio sorprendiendo a este.- _"¿Qué estara planeando Kaito?"_

\- Lo más seguro es que ha raptado a alguien-respondió Meiko rascandose la barbilla.

\- Si, ¿pero por qué?-preguntó la sirena un poco confundida, ¿para qué Kaito raptaría a alguien?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea y no deseo averiguarlo...

\- _"¡Len!"-exclamó_ Rin enfadada.

\- Okey, okey, la rescataremos-dijó no muy convencido en hacerlo, ¿rescatar a alguien?, lo había hecho anteriormente pero en esos momentos no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, siquiera su racionalidad se lo pedía.

\- ¡Vamos entonces!-gritó con emoción la castaña.

\- _"Luka, ¿podrías ir_ _a vigilar si no es lo que estan esperando"-la_ pequeña en respuesta recibió un simple asentimento, para luego poder observar como la pelirosa se sumergía y se dirigía al barco. Comenzó a moverse dando vueltas alrededor de Meiko para luego rociarla con sus brillantes polvos de hada, haciendo que esta pudiera volar.

Len simplemente se pusó a flotar junto con la chica y su hadita en dirección al barco.

\- Parece estar esperandonos-susurró Luka, observando como el Capitan Kaito vigilaba cada lado de su barco junto con una bolsa en sus manos, de seguro ahí estaba su reen.

\- _"De seguro quiere vengarse de Len..."-dijó_ Rin aleteando sus pequeñas alitas a su lado.

\- Mmmm-asintió dudosa-o talvez necesita de quien secuestro-en eso podría tener razón la sirena, necesitaria de alguien para quien sabe que, pero si la utilizaba para vengarse de Len, no se lo iban a dejar facil.

Lennart junto con Meiko, estaban escondidos por las velas del barco, vigilando por breves segundos a Kaito tratando de no ser vistos por él.

Fue cuando Kaito comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la bolsa que portaba, moviendolo incesables veces, con un poco de temor de que lo que se encontrara ahí estuviera muerto o algo así.

Se deshizó por fin del costal dejando a la vista a una chica exhausta, cabellos aguamarina con ojos del mismo, figura común de una adolescente, facciones muy lindas, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco y su cabello estaba ligeramente trensado.

Era preciosa.

El peliazul la levantó entre sus brazos procurando no ser observado por sus marineros, y se dirigió a su despacho con la chica en brazos.

\- ¡Sueltame!-gritó la chica antes de entrar al lugar.

Rin en un rapido movimiento salto hacía la puerta y entró a la habitación, ocultandose entre las sombras de los muebles para no ser vista por los presentes en el despacho..

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?-preguntó la chica en tono serio, ocultando sus grandes ganas de llorar.

\- Que Lennart Pan venga en tu rescate y se enamore de tí-dijo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, cosa que sorprendió al ser diminuto escondido entre las sombras.

\- _"¡¿Q-qué Len s-se enamore de ella?!"-pensó_ alarmada la rubia, ¿por qué hacer eso?. Len era puro, lo de la mano de Kaito había sido para protegerla, pero era puro. Nunca había tenido resentimientos, protegía, bromeaba pero no desamparaba a nadie.

Así era Len.

\- Me niego-respondió la peliverde, cruzandose de brazos y formando un puchero en dirección a una de las paredes.

\- Vamos Miku, si haces esto te recompensare-dijó Kaito fingiendo una sonrisa amable que no paso desapercibida por la chica.

\- _"¡¿Miku!?, no puede ser ella, ella jámas haría eso..."_

\- No, se lo prometí a una amiga-bajó un poco la mirada solo para observar la terciopelada alfombra, es que era verdad...

Años atras en la sexta primavera de la joven, había creado una pequeña casa para hadas, se había topado con una pequeña muy hermosa y le había ayudado a volver con sus amigas. Tristemente no la pudó volver a ver, pero le prometío jámas caer en algo tan bajo como engañar a alguien, enamorar o seducir, ya que según ella algunas hadas eran rencorosas al engaño.

\- Pero si ella está aqui-respondió con una macabra sonrisa, había notado la presencia de Rilliane.

\- _"¿M-me ha notado...?"-pensó_ titubeante antes de ser atrapada por un par de manos que la sorprendieron.

\- ¿No es verdad, Rilliane?-dijó con la rubia forcejeando sus dedos, era inutil, él era más fuerte que ella.

\- _"¡Sueltame, me lastimas!"_

\- Rilliane...-decía aún en shock la pobre de Miku.- ¿Qué haces aqui?

\- _"Este es mi hogar,_ _el país de Nunca Jámas"-dijó_ antes de dar un pequeño quejido de dolor, Kaito la estaba estrangulando.

\- Grita, para que llegue ese...ese...¡Pan!-su rostro poseía una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar aquel horrible nombre para él.

\- _"¡L-len!"-se_ quejó nuevamente sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a agotarse.- _"¡Len!"_

\- Escucha con atención Michaella, que esto es lo que harás.

* * *

\- Siento un extraño presentimiento...

\- Tal vez es tu imaginación-le respondió la castaña, estaba sentada sobre la madera que sostenia una de las velas importantes del barco.

\- ¡Len!-gritó Luka desde el agua, este voló hacía ella de forma silenciosa. Aunque, ¿por qué si Luka había gritado, nadie había salido a convatirlos.- Rin ha entrado al despacho y no ha vuelto, estoy preocupada-fue la gota que derramó el vaso, o mejor dicho la estabilidad emocional de Len.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo de la impresión y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, subió al barco y corrío lo más rapido que sus piernas le permitían ir al lugar al que talvez estuvieran condenando a Rin.

Pero al entrar sólo se encontraba Miku lagrimeando, parecía sufrir por su pequeña amigita, que ahora era llevada por Kaito mientras se hayaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó titubeante la joven sorprendida de la llegada sorpresa de rubio.

\- ¿Dónde está?-preguntó sin tomar en cuenta a la chica, aventando uno que otro mueble buscando rastros de Kaito o de Rin escondida por alguna parte.- He preguntado que donde está...

Terminó destrozando casi toda la habitación en su acto de desesperación.

Miku miraba detalladamente al chico que tenía en frente a ella. Ojos azules, cabellos largos pero atados en una pequeña coleta, llevaba puesto un traje y un sombrero hecho de vegetación o cosas que podría encontrar por la selva, era atractivo y se le podía calcular como minimo unos catorce años.

\- No me has respondido tú-comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas, sin dejar de observar cada movimiento que el rubio hacía.

\- Soy Lennart Pan...

 **Notas finales del capitulo:**

 **Los Picaninny: son una tribu de nativos norteamericanos que llegaron** **a Nunca Jamás por medios desconocidos.**

 **Hola gente desconocida del mundo xD ok no** -.- **que les pareció el primer capitulo de esta historia?** **:D espero que bien -w-** **les quiero aclarar** **unas** **cuantas cosas**

 **Tranquilos no es Spoiler** **:'D**

 **Es que como no tengo tantas ocurrencias :v** **la historia no va a ser tan larga u.u** **diez capitulos cuanto mucho *se esconde detras de una silla** **y se hace bolita* pero no se preocupen** **:D** **los siguientes capitulos tal vez sean** **más largos *aunque lo dudo mi mente es muy escaza QnQ* aunque tal vez solo cabe la posibilidad de que** si **se puede tenga** **más capitulos, claro si se me ocurre algo más** **tratare** **de hacerla de doce a trece capitulos.**

 **Y** **recibi mi primer review!** **:'D *llora de felicidad como si no hubiera mañana***

 **megurine crazzy-chan: Tambien es una de mis historias favoritas :D** **pero nunca me gusto que Wendy se enamorara de Peter :v no se me dio cosa xD ademas de que dije *Ñejejejeeje** **:D soy mala voy** **a hacer mi version de Vocaloid aprovechando que sacaron la canción* ok no solo me encanto la trama ademas de que en mi casa le digo a** **mi mama que me voy a ir a Nunca jámas con Peter Pan :I** **xq no quiero crecer xD**

 **Bueno nos vemos hasta...**

 **Cuando tenga algun review n.n ok no cuando pueda actualizar osea tal vez al rato xD**

 **Acepto criticas constructivas :D**

 **Deja un review son gratis!**

 **Se despide.**

 **Iney-chan n.n**


	3. Cap 2-¡Al rescate!

**Hola :D se acuerdan de mi? *No* A pues mucho gusto soy Iney-chan ;) ok no. Que me cuentan gente desconocida del planeta? xD lo siento ignoren mis burradas :v bueno acabando la conversación les cuento que tengo mucho tiempo libre por causa de la escuela que ya casi termina *festeja hasta desfallecer* bueno, cierro mi boquita y los dejo disfrutar del capitulo :I**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a Yamaha© al igual que a Crypton© y el cuento tampoco me pertenece solo soy una loca fanatica saciando su sed de escribir, esta hecho sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

2.-

-¡Al rescate!-

\- ¿Lennart Pan?-preguntó extrañada la peliaqua, desgraciadamente el rubio parecía aborrecerla por no responderle a él.

\- Ahora respondeme a mi, ¿dónde están Kaito y Rin?-se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Michaella se sentía intimidada, puesto que Len ahora la amenazaba con su puñal.

\- N-no lo sé-tartamudeo nerviosa, su transpiración se hizó presente mientras seguía alarmada.

\- No mientas-dijó sin dejar de mirarla, tal vez era hermosa, pero no se dejaria engañar por las apariencias.- Ella llegó aqui sólo para seguirlos al Capitán y a ti, y ahora resulta que ni Rin ni él estan.

\- Y-yo no se d-de que ha-ablas.

Guardó su arma un poco aflijido, ¿si ella no sabía, entonces quién?

\- Bien-dijó el rubio con un aura desepcionada al igual que furiosa, salió de la habitación manteniendola y comenzó a maldecirse por no proteger a Rin y dejar que Kaito se la llevara.

\- ¡Len!-se acercó a él Meiko un poco dudosa de que el rubio hubiera tenido exito-¿los encontraste?-preguntó al fin.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?-dijo sin dejar de lado su aura tenebrosa, ese Capitan Kaito se las pagaría luego al chico.- Ahh-suspiró, debería ir a rescatarla cuanto antes pero debía decirles a las chicas lo que sucedía y que lo ayudaran.

\- Len, ¿dónde esta Rin?-sin rodeos, si Rin había sido llevada por ese infeliz debía decirlo para que lo tres fueran a su rescate, ¿o no?.

\- Mmm-asintió en acuerdo la castaña.

\- Ese maldito se la llevo-respondió directamente, alarmando a ambas-¿qué empeño tiene en arrebatarmela, eh?-preguntó al viento.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea-respondió Meiko posando su mano en el hombro del rubio-sólo sé que debemos de rescatarla cuanto antes...

\- Por primera vez y es un milagro que sucediera, Meiko tiene razón-la mencionada hizó un puchero a causa de ese comentario tan absurdo de parte de Luka, para ella.

\- Yo ayudaré-los dos chicas y Len, voltearon hacía esa voz, era Michaella-¿qué?-preguntó al ver que no paraban de observarla-quiero ayudar-Len soltó un suspiro, como le caía mal esa tipa.

\- Para empezar, ¿quién eres?-preguntó Luka.

\- Mi nombres es Michaella Hatsune, Miku para los amigos-soltó como si nada dandoles una tierna sonrisa.

\- Bien, Michaella-habló Meiko con un tono serio, queria intimidarla-¿cómo piensas ayudarnos, eh?

\- Etto...

\- Vamos chicas-insitó a que la siguieran-si viene o no, es su problema, no la detendre ademas, podría sernos util-dijó el rubio para irse.

\- Len tiene razón-se acomodó Luka, despues de todo Meiko era humana y alguien tendria que llevarla. Esta entendio la sugerencia y se montó en la espalda de esta-sujetate fuerte-recibió un asentimiento de parte de la chica y se fueron por la misma dirección que Len.

\- ¡Esperen!-gritó para evitar que se fueran, desgraciadamente no tuvo ningun exto.

\- ¿Dónde esta el Capitán?-escuchó varias voces a sus espaldas, de seguro era la tripulación de Kaito.

\- Etto... ¡él me ha puesto a cargo!-dijo la peliaqua segura de si, si necesitaba seguir a Lennart necesitaba un tansporte- y ha dicho que encaminen el barco hacía... hacía... esa dirección-señalo donde anteriormente se habían ido Meiko, Len y Luka.

\- Bien-respondió el más pequeño, era peliplateado, con un ojo verde y el otro aguamarina-si son las ordenes del Capitán, ¡que así sea!

Siguieron las ordenes de Miku al pie de la letra creyendo su palabra de que su querido Capitán la había puesto a cargo, fue hasta que la peliaqua pudo visualizar a la lejania a un rubio flotando, junto con una castaña y una sirena en la orilla, era obvio que eran ellos.

\- Detenganse-ordenó a los piratas, estos frenaron de una manera un poco fuerte lo que provoco que Michaella cayera al suelo.- Bien-susurro volviendose a parar- yo me quedo aqui, regresen apenas me baje del barco.

\- Claro, señorita Capitana-respondió el chico.

Bajo del barco sin problemas y comenzó a acercarse a los chicos quienes parecian estar discutiendo.

\- Len, tranquilizate-dijo la pelirosa.

\- Ya buscamos por todo Nunca Jámas, si no la encuentro juro que enloquecere-comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza en demostración de su desesperación. Parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

\- No lo harás-soltó normalmente la castaña- ¡Ya lo estas haciendo!-exclamó ahora furiosa, el comportamiento de Len no era al de siempre, que se mostraba entusiasta y con la suficiente esperanza de ver a la pequeña hada.

\- Tiene razón la india-hizó su aparición Miku, segura de si.

\- Disculpa-Meiko se hizó la ofendida, esa tipa tampoco le agradaba a ella.

\- Ahhh-suspiró Luka-tranquilos chicos, que se ganamos nada discutiendo.-miró a las dos chicas y Len.

\- Tienes razón, Luka-respondió la castaña tranquilizandose.

\- ¡Hay que encontrar a Rin cuanto antes!-las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, tenian que tener fé, pero Len parecia destrozado, su tono había sonado quebrado, él sufría por lo que estaba pasando y eso las chicas lo sabian, pero... estaba...

Estaba llorando.

\- Len no llores.

Nunca habían visto a Lennart llorar, y él se lo había prohibido así mismo pero como estaba la situación sus sentimientos se desbordaron dejando notar su más grande tristeza y dolor, la cual era mas que obvia saber que era por perder a Rin.

Ella había cuidado y protegido de Len, le había enseñado que un hada se caracterizaba por su generosidad, honestidad, belleza y pureza, al igual que le enseño a amar como a nada en su vida.

Si, la amaba más que a nada en ese gran lugar.

\- Rin es una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido en la vida, no quiero imaginarme el resto de mi vida sin ella-limpió una de sus lagrimas, mientras otras caían a su lado. Su corazón estaba dolido, destrozado, si no encontraba a Rilliane cuanto antes, moriría.

\- Te prometo que encontraremos a Riilliane-Miku comenzó a consolarlo, de alguna manera tendría que cumplir lo que Kaito le había pedido, lo haría si Rilliane estaba en juego.- Te lo prometo.

\- Gracias...

* * *

\- _"No te saldrás con la tuya, Kaito"-_ dijo completamente exhausta, Kaito la había llevado a quien sabe donde y la puso en una maldita jaula para canarios, ¿qué le creia, pájaro?

\- Te estarás preguntando por que te traje aqui-salió Kaito entre las sombras.

\- _"Serias tan amable de decírmelo"-_ fingió una voz dulce y amable, este se creía el rey del mundo, aunque claramente ni siquiera lo era de Nunca Jamás.

\- Si tu no estas a su lado, se enamorara de Michaella-seguía sin entender el asunto, ¿ella que tenia que ver con eso?-o me dirás que es mentira que Lennart te gusta-soltó como si nada, realmente no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes para acabar con Lennart Pan.

\- _"..."-_ permaneció en silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera se lo pondría en contra.

\- ¡Jajaja!-río a carcajadas un poco siniestras, lo había notado el peliazul tiempo atrás al notar lo unidos que eran ambos rubios, Len la protegía ella lo cuidaba.

\- _"Kaito.."_

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

\- _"¿Cómo te enteraste de Miku?"-_ preguntó la rubia sin e atender de todo el plan de Kaito, siempre supo que era idiota, pero no sabia hasta tal grado.

\- No recuerdas que yo me juntaba con la Reina Clarium-la reina Clarium había sido una de las pocas hadas que había conocido el chico, la primera había sido Rin y no ignoraba que durante un tiempo le intereso, el asunto era que la reina fue una de las primeras hadas en desparecer de Nunca Jamás.- Ella estaba enterada y me lo comento TODO ha cerca de tu aventura en el mundo humano-la manera que el mismo recordaba le daba escalofríos, ese hombre había sido el causante de que más de la mitad del reino de las hadas desapareciera, quedando pocas existentes las cuales huyeron dejando a Rin como la ultima de las hadas del lugar.

\- _"Michaella no hará lo que..."_

\- Te equivocas, ella lo enamorara por que sabe que te tengo-explicó Kaito, tomó una taza que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y bebió todo su contenido.

 _\- "¿Qué tratas de decir?"-_ preguntó nuevamente, lastima Kaito no sabia explicar.

\- Ella lo hará, ya que yo te devolveré hasta que me traiga a Lennart Pan...

Su venganza no sería matarlo, quería que sufriera y las únicas cosas que el amaba más que hací mismo, era a Rilliane y Nunca Jamás, si había podido quitarle a Rin, podría exiliarlo de Nunca Jamás sin problema.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Hasta a mi me dio penita Len :'C pero yo tengo la trama en mis bellas y chuecas manos xD xq chuecas? xq cuando los doblo se ven deformes D: y mis amigas me critican por eso :v pero tranquilas fans de RinxLen esto no es de Miku con Len, o tal vez si 7v7 naaaaa no es xD además creo que me quedo muy corto :'v**

 **Me despido**

 **Iney-chan OvO**

 **Deja un review son gratuitos! :D**


	4. Cap 3-Plan en marcha

**Buenas mis queridos lectores =) me recuerdan soy yo... La que publica casi dos capitulos al día xD es que es el tiempo libre, tratas de aprovecharlo y este se te acaba y cuando no lo haces parece una eternidad ~_~**

 **Bueno... además de que estoy sufriendo unos cuantos problemas con FF ya que no le entiendo al ingles e.e por eso resubire el capitulo dos y luego subiré este cuando lo vean ese.**

 **Este capitulo tiene un pequeño recuerdo de parte de Len por lo que explicara más o menos por que Lennart creia que tenia esperanzas con Rin, sin más que decir difrutenlo :D**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a Yamaha© y sus personajes a Crypton©, el cuento tampoco es de mi propiedad, si no ya seria millonaria y bla bla bla xP**

* * *

3.-

-Plan en marcha-

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Len un poco asustado._

 _\- "No tengas miedo, este es mi hogar, en donde algunos de los sueños se pueden hacer realidad"-respondió Rin en un tierno tintineo angelical, estaba volando a su lado mientras iluminaba el camino._

 _\- ¿A si?-interrogó confuso, según la lógica eso no era posible, los sueños no se hacían realidad. Pero, si estaba al lado de un hada y había volado por su propia cuenta, todo era posible._

 _\- "Mmm-asintió sonriente.-Desgraciadamente mucha gente ha dejado de creer en los sueños por lo que algunos se quedan varados en este lugar."_

 _\- Ya veo..._

 _\- "Es horrible estar sólo-dijó bajando la mirada sin dejar de avanzar-¿tú nunca te has sentido asi?"_

 _\- La mayoría de las veces, nunca fui comprendido por mis padres-lentamente se detuvó ese pequeño angel dejando avanzar a Len._

 _\- "¿Entonces no..._

 _\- ¿Mande?-se detuvó de igual manera, sin dejar de ver en frente de su camino._

 _\- "...no te gustaria quedarte por siempre..._

 _Len se sorprendió acumulando en su rostro un leve sonrojo, volteó la mirada encontrandose a Rin sentada en su hombro izquierdo mirando el cielo que aún era nocturno._

 _-...a mi lado?"_

 _Fue la primera vez que su corazón se había acelerado tanto en su vida, ella era especial, única, difente, e inalcanzable._

* * *

\- Hey, Len despierta-dijó Miku sarandeando al pobre rubio quien aún deseaba disfrutar ese bello y tierno recuerdo junto a Rilliane.

\- Cinco minutos más, Rin-habló sin pensar acomodandose en la pequeña cama de paja de su propiedad.

\- Recuerda que iremos a buscarla, idiota-le respondió Michaella con una vena en la frente, como le sacaba de quisio, y todavía tenia que enamorarlo, que embrollo.

\- ¡Len, hay bananas fritas para desayunar!-gritó Meiko desde afuera de la tienda para acampar del rubio.

No lo pensó dos veces y se levantó listo y preparado para desayunar, como adoraba las bananas, y le gustaba más como Rin las freía con miedo a quemarse y...

Rapidamente y sin esperar reacción departe de las chicas, cambio su dirección y corrío lo más lejos posible escondiendose en el bosque, tal vez tenia la capacidad de volar pero queria pensar que su cansancio valdria la pena.

\- ¡Rin!-gritó a todo pulmón, usando sus manos para hacer más fuerte el sonido.

Silencio.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero a lo lejos escuchó un debil teintineo, ¿seria ella, acaso?

Camino en dirección al pequeño sonido, notando una pequeña luz acercandosele. Pero, no era ella.

Si se trataba de un hada, más no era ella, esperen... ¿no las hadas habian desaparecido?

\- _"¡Cuidado!"-_ exclamó el otro pequeño ser.

\- Disculpa por entrometerme pero, ¿no las hadas habian desaparecido de Nunca Jámas?-preguntó extrañado, bien, habia encontrado a otra hada ahora debia preguntarle si tambien sabia de ella.- ¿No has vas visto a una hada, rubia, ojos azules, tez blanca, con sonrisa radiante?

\- _"Parece que esta describiendo, a nuestra última Reina, quien mucho antes de que decidieramos huir, se quedó como la última hada de Nunca Jámas, la Reina Clarium"_ -le respondió cortesmente para luego retirarse.

\- Gracias.

La hada se retiró rapidamente dejandó completamente sólo al rubio, meditando sus palabras.

Ignoró el hecho de que según esa hada, de que había descrito a su última reina.

Continuó con su busqueda por el bosque, encontrandose con uno que otro insecto pero no a Rilliane.

* * *

\- Él Capitán me ha ordenado alimentarla, por favor coma-le explicó Piko asentandó unas cuantas migajas de pan, y una mitad de nuez vacia llena de agua.

\- _"Vale"-_ respondió aceptando la comida, lo que no sabía era lo que contenia.

Comió con tranquilidad cada miga de pan, tratando de disfrutar su sabor el cual no era tan malo despues de todo.

Tomó el contenido de la nuez, pero al tomarlo sintió un sabor horriblemente acido, comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor en la garganta el cual hizó que en reacción al dolor se sujetara la garganta.

Kaito le había envenenado.

Ese maldito infeliz doble cara sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse de Len, no debía permitirlo, ni dejaría que le haga daño a Lennart.

Sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban dejandola tirada en la base de la jaula, rogó a su Reina que no la dejara morir asi...

Pero no sabía la verdad.

* * *

\- ¡Len!-gritó nuevamente la peliaqua, era de esperarse que no tuviera exito.

\- ¿Dónde habra ido este chamaco?-dijó Meiko, caminando juntó a la peliverde, esperando que el rubio apareciera por alguna parte.

\- ¡Len!-repitió exhausta.

Continuaron con su camino, hasta que pudieron divisar algo que nunca, pero jamás habían visto en Nunca Jamás.

Era una cabaña.

Se notaba que estaba aislada, ya que se encontraba justo detras de la Roca Calavera.

\- Vamos a ver...-sugirió la castaña.

\- Mmm-le asintió la peliaqua, siguiendola hacía esa tenebrosa cabaña.

Se acercaron a la puerta, obviamente no iban a entrar sólo asi a un lugar tan desarrollado, fue cuando:

Escucharon a una voz conocida hablar sola.

\- ¡Jajaja~!-rió Kaito.- Que suerte que lo bebió sin protestar, ahora sera más facil dominarla.

\- Se debe de referir a Rin-susurró Meiko.

\- Fase 2: Completada-se felicitó asi mismo, poniendole candado a la cabaña y retirandose del lugar, sin dejar de sonreir satisfactoriamente.

Las chicas comenzaron a forcejear la puerta, tratando de abrir el candado pero este contrariamente, se mantuvo cerrada por lo que Meiko tuvo que destrozar la puerta.

Pero no hayaron nada, ni un rastro de Rin.

¿Qué queria Kaito de Rin?, ¿por qué se las había arrebatado a todos?

Volvieron al campamento un poco desilucionadas de no haber encontrado a su diminuta amiga, Luka se hayaba cenando juntó a Len, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamentos.

\- Te estuvimos buscando, imbecil-le dió un sape la castaña despertando a este de su estado de shock.

\- Estuve paseando por el bosque-respondió sobandose en donde anteriormente habia sido golpeado, Meiko tenia manos de hombre.

Luka no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, esos tipos eran tan graciosos cuando se lo proponían y eso no sucedía muy a menudo, y con la desaparición de Fin, menos.

\- Y nosotras por poco y encontramos a Rilliane-comentó Miku tomando parte de la comida que se encontraba sobre unas hojas. Eran unos cuantos vegetales bien cocinados, acompañada con una que otra carne de pescado que de seguro Len había atrapado.

\- ¿¡Dónde!?-exclamó el rubio desesperado, lo habian emocionado, esperanzado, y ansiaba ver por fin a la rubia cabellera del hada.

\- Cerca de la Roca Calavera-respondió la ojicarmesi sentandose a su lado-no te recomiendo esperanzarte...

\- ¿Por qué?se hizo el desentendido, las chicas no pudieron evitar formar una mueca en sus rostros, es que tan idiota estaba, ya ni Kaito. Meiko suspiro rindiéndose, tendria que descubrirlo en cualquier momento.

\- Kaito tiene un plan...

* * *

 **Notas finales: O.O que sucedera en el proximo capitulo? lo descubriran esta noche... creo :v quiero aclararles que *como ya saben* la historia no tiene nada que ver con Peter Pan y para el que no entiende pues es porque no se explicar bien xD ademas para que sepan *para el que no lo sabe los personajes son:**

 **-Len K-Peter Pan.**

 **-Rin K-Campanita.**

 **-Kaito S-Capitán Garfio.**

 **-Meiko S-Princesa India.**

 **-Luka M-Sirena.**

 **-Miku H-esta no es Wendy, mas bien es como la niña que sale en una de las peliculas de Tinket Bell.**

 **Ya aclaradas las dudas.**

 **Me despido! :D**

 **Iney-chan xD**

 **Deja un review son gratis! :v**


	5. Cap 4-La noche de las hadas

**Holasss :D volvi! Es que el tiempo libre paso a ser ocupado y no he podido publicar :v aparte de que el FF por alguna extraña razon despues de un rato el capitulo dos volvio a ser el uno -.-" y lo tuve que borrar y volver a publicar 7-7" ademas de que se me habia olvidado publicar *gomene u.u* bueno dejo se entretenerlos para que disfruten del capitulo OvO**

* * *

4.-

-La noche de las hadas-

\- Capitán, ella se ha desmayado-comentó Piko alarmado, no sabía que tipo de planes tenia su Capitán, lo que temia era que fuese a deshacerse de esa indefensa criatura inocente tras la atrosidad cometida por Lennart Pan, cortarle su mano.

\- Justo como lo planie-se dijó a si mismo, orgulloso de de que su plan fuera tal y como lo habia imaginado, ella era hermosa, si Len la queria debia de luchar por ella y enfrentar diferentes obstaculos, si no el mismo se encargaria de exhiliarlo de Nunca Jamás y eso era lo que el tanto deseaba.

\- Pero Capitán, no creo que...

\- ¡SILENCIO PIKO!-exclamó Kaito, el peliplateado no tenia ningún derecho a reprocharle, eran SUS desiciones.

\- Si Capitán-bajo la mirada apenado, siempre supo que no debia hacer enojar a su Capitán en mando, pero no, tenia un sentido común el cual le pedia a gritos que evitase a toda costa que alguien resultara herido aún si el era el afectado.

Se retiro en la misma posición; cabizbajo. No debia temer a lo que sucediera puesto que su Capitán tenia todo bajo control, según él, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

* * *

\- ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?-preguntó Meiko mientras avanzaba, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que sucedia pero ahí estaba, siguiendo al Kagamine.

\- He visto hadas aquí la última vez que vine-le respondió el rubio. Según recordaba, sólo se habia topado con una, le pregunto si no había visto a Rin y ya, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, estas misticas criaturas le ayudarian a encontrar al amor de su vida, Rilliane.

\- Cuando conocí a Rin, pude ver a muchas de ellas-se metió en la conversación la peliaqua, y es que ni ella sabia como habia sobrevivido estar con ese trio de idiotas, tal vez Luka era amigable pero tenia un lado oscuro, Meiko la trataba mal de vez en cuando y Len, tenía muy pocos puntos a su favor.

\- Tal vez tu por que la conociste cuando eras una niña, en cambio yo vine con ella aqui al poco tiempo de conocerla y estaba sola, me cuido, me enseño a sobrevivir, me mostro cada uno de los rincones de Nunca Jamás y todo sólo para dejar lleno su pequeño corazón de emociones satisfactorias-le respondió Len de mala gana.

\- Talvez no la hemos vuelto a ver, porque se ha cansado de cada una de tus niñerias-se defendió.

Len paro su caminata enfadado, si no fuera mujer ya le habria golpeado.

\- Ah-suspiró-mira Michaella, lo último que quisiera hacer es discutir contigo-retomó su camino sin esperar respuesta.

\- Eres un idiota-susurró, no estaba para nada contenta.

\- Ya parenle, ¿no?-intervinó la castaña, la verdad es que si le gustaria que se agarraran a golpes y hata ella colaboraria, más tenia un lado racional el cual le decia que no se comportase asi.- Sus peleas no haran que Rin aparesca.

\- Vale-contestó no muy convencido el rubio,pero, dejaria de pelear si con eso podria encontrar a Rin.

\- ¡Fantastico!-exclamó Miku sonriente mirando en dirección al cielo estrellado, y no era lo único que iluminaba...

Hadas volaban a su alrededor.

Era una bella vista donde se encontraban, parecian esperar algo con ansias y era más que obvio al ser esa; la noche de las hadas.

* * *

Todo fue gracias a la primera Reina; Titania. Quien se habia apiadado de una de sus más leales subditas.

Un Hada llamada Anfimia fue destinada por la Reina a cuidar el jardín de un viejo hombrecillo que tenía como sobrino a un muchacho guapo, de negros cabellos y muy nostálgico.

Su nombre era Damián y salía todas las tardes con su libro bajo el brazo, hasta ya muy avanzada la noche. En uno de esos momentos el joven alzó la vista para observar los colores que obsequiaba el ocaso y al mirar hacia el rosal, vió a una bella joven que resplandecia extrañamente con una luz alrededor de su cuerpo; está trataba de ocultarse entre las ramas para no ser vista.

\- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó el joven.

Ella sorprendida de que lo pudiera ver le contestó:

\- Mi nombre es Anfimia.

\- Y dime, Anfimia, ¿qué estabas haciendo escondida en el jardín de mi tío?

Anfimia no sabía que decir, no podía creer que un simple mortal como aquel pudiera tener tan singular belleza.

\- Soy un Hada y he sido enviafa a proteger el jardín de tu tío.

Damián sonrió incredulo, le parecia extraño que ella se escondiera entre los rosales.

De pronto un giro que hizo la joven, vio unas luces que nacían de sus espaldas. Ella sonriente le dijo:

\- Ahora ves que no te miento.

\- ¿Me puedes leer la mente?-dijo el joven sorprendido.

\- Tan sólo puedo percibirlo-le respondió sonriendo.

Así pasaban todas las tardes riendo y conversando, caminando y jugando, hasta que pronto Anfimia fue llamada por Titania, porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

\- Elfos, Gnomos y Duendes te han visto compartiendo con un humano, sobrino del dueño del jardín al cual te setine a cuidar, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa: ¿Estas enamorada de ese mortal?

Anfimia, consciente que no podia mentir, le dijo:

\- Sí, madre mía, es cierto, pero cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos fue demasuado tarde y ahora ya no los puedo cambiar.

\- Hija mía, por más que yo te quiera, esto no lo puedo permitir, tú sabes que nosotras no nos podemos enamorar de ningún mortal y si eso llega a suceder, el castigo ya esta escrito.

Así, Anfimia fue destinada a ser un rayo de la luna que tan sólo podía acariciar a su amor cuando esté salía llamándola:

\- Mi hermosa Anfimia, ¿qué te ha pasado, sólo me has dejado. Algo extraño me sucede, que durante el día todo esta desolado, pero al llegar la noche con la luz de luna te siento a mi lado.

Y así buscándola entre los rosales de su tío y clavándose en el pecho cada una de las espinas de las rosas repetía su llamado.

Titania viendo el sufrimiento de su hija Anfimia y el gran amor que joven le tenía, sólo pudo permitirles una cosa:

Los enamorados únicamente se podrían ver con el primer rayo de luna que alumbraba aquel lugar, donde por primera vez se inició el amor de los jovenes amantes.

* * *

Se podía apreciar que aquellas criaturas estaban en un baile en honor a aquella pareja de enamorados, prohibido pero aceptado, hací habia sido su bello amor.

Algún día, él seria correspondido y cuando eso sucediera, estaria listo para enfrentar cualquier adversidad si estaba a su lado.

Su amor era lo único que más deseaba y si Kaito creía que sederia demasiado rapido a huir de Nunca Jamás, estaba equivocado, si se iba de ahí se llevaria a Rin consigo.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con cierta pesadez...

¡Esperen!

¿No había sido envenenada?

¿Qué era lo que realmente queria Kaito, y por qué no la había matado?, hubiera sido mucho más facil para él librarse de ella, entonces...

¿¡Por qué no estaba muerta!?

\- Tranquila Rin debe ser tu imaginación-se dijo asi misma tratando de aliviarse, pero algo no andaba bien.

No se escuchaban sus tintineos.

Miró de un lado para otro en busca de un espejo o algo, por suerte había un gran charco de agua, se acercó y miró detenidamente mientras observando todo a su alrededor.

¿En qué momento todo se había encojido?

No podía, ni queria imaginarse lo que Kaito le había dado, no podía, no debía, no era...

Sí lo era.

Kaito, le había hechizado, Y no con cualquier posión, le había convertido en...

Un humano.

* * *

 **Nadie se lo esperaba cierto? O.o lo de Anfimia lo encontre en un libro, me encanto y dije *Y si lo pongo?* y ya lo hice xD**

 **por cierto quería responder algo que a cualquiera le sucede, que es cuando quieren publicar en su celular :v**

 **Pues es facil *para mi* descargue un programa se llama Es File Explorer el cual revisa cada uno de tus archivos es como por asi decirlo, un gestor de archivos, el caso es que para poder publicar busco el boton que siempre sale abajo cuando es en un movil (Deskop/Tablet Mode) se apesca y sale casi como en el navegador, tienes que estar conectado obviamente, y te vas en donde dice tu nombre que sale en naranja y lo apescan *tipico* se van al boton de publish y segudamente al de Docx Manger, ya ahi le pones el nombre en Label y seleccionas el archivo automaticamente debe de salir la aplicacion, buscan el documento y lo guardan, ya luego se van a New Story y les preguntan lo que relacionan en mi caso yo elijo, Misc y luego Vocaloid, continuan y pide Label(Nombre) Sumary(resumen de lo que trata) Status (completo o en proceso) Category(Romance, accion, etc., normalmente son dos) Characters (personajes, son maximo cuatro) si le pondras imagen, etc, etc.**

 **Ya ponen publish story(o algo asi) y ya, a mi me dice que dentro de media hora sera ya publico, no se a ustedes como les resulte, solo queria responder la duda de sorayahikarine :D hasta la proxima OvO/**


	6. Cap 5-Aprendiendo a ser humana

5.-

-Aprendiendo a ser humana-

Un grito se escuchó por todo Nunca Jamás, el cual habia provenido de un lugar conocido por toda la poca población existente, la Roca Calavera.

Y no era para menos, era claro que nuestra querida rubia favorita estaba sorprendida al notarse con un cuerpo humano. Era casi como siempre, lo unico que la diferenciaba era que no contaba con sus brillantes alas y era más grande, un tamaño común para una adolescente de catorce años.

Obviamente su reacción no era la más positiva, era claro que el horrendo del Capitán Kaito le había hecho tomar una posión para convertirla en humana.

Pero seguia sin saber porque.

¿Qué era lo que ese hombre, planeaba realmente?

Una presencia la saco de su estado en shock, que anteriormente habiamos comentado, puesto que ahi enfrente de ella se hayaba ese horrendo hombre.

\- ¿Q-qué me has hecho?-preguntó titubeante, estaba alarmada, muy en el fondo queria llorar como nunca pero con la presencia de ese hombre no se rebajaria a hacerlo.

\- Veo que has notado que te dí una posión-comentó acercandose lentamente, tornando su mirada completamente seria e un tanto inexpresiva.- Tranquila, la posión tiene su limite por lo que volveras a ser el hada que eras antes-la rubia se calmo un poco, lo bueno que volveria a ser la misma.

\- Te dare un minuto, para que me expliques porque rayos me convertiste en humana-amenazó.

\- Bien, realmente si Michaella logra cautivar el corazón de Lennart, se lo llevaria consigo a Londres y yo me divertiria un poco contigo-una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se formó en sus labios, perfecto, ahora hasta la queria tocar.

\- Aja, ¿no te habras equivocado de hada?-preguntó ironicamente rodando los ojos incredula.

\- Bien, bien, tu ganas-dijó el peliazul de mala gana-te dare dos días de librertad...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Podras estar con Lennart, Miku, Luka y Meiko sólo durante dos días, despues aunque no quieras deberas volver-comentó como si fuera lo más sencillo, su plan marcharia a la perfección.

\- ¿Y qué si no quiero regresar?-no lo haria, si eran parte de los malignos planes de Kaito, no seria capas de ello.

\- Seras traida a la fuerza.

\- ¿Y si los chicos me tratan de tu complice?

\- No lo haran, porque tu puedes hacer lo que quieras durante ese par de días, no nos veremos en ningún momento hasta que regreses.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me mandaras a seguir?

\- Te juro, que no mandare a nadie a seguirte-posó su garfió en el pecho, jurando lo confirmado. La mayoria de las veces que el Capitán juraba algo terminaba cruzandose de dedos y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, pero ahora era diferente, no lo hacía.

\- Bien...-dijó bajando la mirada, no queria ir, los chicos se preguntarian porque era humana, porque Kaito la liberó y alguna cosa por el estilo.

\- ¡Perfecto!-sonrió victorioso-sólo que...

\- ¿Sólo que, qué?-ahora salia con sus tonterias, era claro que no lo haria por que si.

\- Sólo que no le puedes decir quien eres realmente-concluyó juntando sus manos malignamente.

\- ¿¡Y por qué no!?

\- Por que no tendria sentido haberte convertido en humana-hizò un gesto de obviedad, rodando los ojos ironicamente.

\- Pe-pero

\- Primero lo primero-posó su garfió, sosteniendo su barbilla y con la otra señalo todo su cuerpo, haciendo un movimiento circular-hay que vestirte.

\- A-a...

\- No te puedes negar a esta oferta, despues de todo sé que lo amas lo suficiente como para hacer esto, no te negarias jamás a un beso de él, y menos si es de lenguita-levanto una de sus cejas con lo ultimo pronunciado, dejando a Rin realmemte roja, comparandose con una manzana.

\- E-e

\- ¿"E-e", qué?

\- E-esta b-bien-completó bajando la mirada, sacando unas cuantas lagrimas. Pronto le haría daño a la persona que más quería en el universo.

\- ¡Genial!-sacó rapidamente una llave de uno de sus bolsillos, acercandose a ella y abriendo las adenas que la chica tenia en sus piernas.

Kaito le ofreció su mano, no la dejaria en el suelo y menos cuando estaba completamente como Kami-sama* la trajo al mundo. La necesitaba perfecta para su querido Lennart ademas de que tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas y sólo tenía un día para hacerlo.

* * *

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó antes de caer nuevamente al agua, y mojar otro de los tantos vestidos que el peliazul le había dado.

\- ¿Sigues viva?-preguntó asomandose desde la plancha del barco en el que la rubia había caminado.

Sacó su cabeza del agua, mirando al Capitán de manera acusadora. Realmente era su culpa que estuviera en esa situación, él la convirtió en humana, él la encerro sin razón, él...

¡Todo era su culpa!

* * *

Mejor veamos que hace nuestro queridisimo Lennart en el campamento de los indios.

\- ¡Largate!-exclamó enfadado con la chica presente, aquella peliverde aguamarina que todos sabemos que conoció a Rin y que según Len, no servia para nada. Si, hablamos de nuestra queridisima Michaella.

\- ¡Claro, Patrón!-le sonrió finjidamente-¿no desea algo más?-le preguntó realmente encabronada*, con ese tipo.

\- Eh dicho, ¡QUE TE LARGUES!

\- ¡¿Qué es todo este escandalo?!-llegó nuestra querida Meiko para salvar el día.

\- Preguntaselo a la pelos de moco-desvió la mirada.

\- Ahhh-suspiró-¿Miku, que sucedió?

\- Le dije que asi como se encerraba en su tienda, jamás encontrariamos a Rin-desvió ahora ella la mirada hacía la salida de la ya mencionada, tienda.

\- Len, no debes de enfadarte cuando sólo te dicen la verdad...

\- ¡Es todo, me largo!-tomó un para de cosas, incluyendo las de su pequeña amada.- Buscare a Rin, ¡yo sólo!-y salió de la tienda, dirijiendose caminando hacía el bosque.

\- ¡Len, no puedes hacernos esto!-lo siguió la castaña-¡somos un equipo!

\- No, Meiko-la mencionada comenzó a lagrimear-nosotros ya no somos un equipo.-Se fué, dejando a la castaña llorando.

Michaella sólo pudo acercarse para tratar de animarla pero todos sus intentos eran inutiles, Meiko seguía deprimida y no era por que el rubio se fuera, sino porque todo era culpa del bastardo de Kaito al quitarles a la única personita que mantenía la armonía entre todos.

\- Todo es culpa de ese maldito-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante la oyera-se acabó la tierna Meiko.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Miku asustada.

\- ¿Para qué te trajo Kaito a Nunca Jamás?-la tomó por el cuello, alzandola del suelo-¡Responde!

\- Para que enamorara a Lennart...-contestó con la respiración realmente agitada junto con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos. Meiko la tiró nuevamente al suelo.

\- ¿Y para qué queria que lo hagas?-interrogó nuevamente, agachandose a su altura.

\- Se supone que si Len se enamoraba de mi, lo traicionaría para que Kaito me devolviera a Rin y él lo hecharía de Nunca Jamás para devolverlo a Londres-respondió nuevamente sintiendose muy intimidada.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- ¡Te juró, que es todo lo que me dijo!

* * *

\- Bien, te dejare aqui-dijó Kaito, ayudando a "Lin" bajar del barco-recuerda que no puedes decirle nada a nadie.

\- Si, Kaito.

\- Hasta luego-se despidió con su garfió-¡Piko sirveme un tequila!-gritó, el barco comenzó a moverse nuevamente, tardando sólo unos cuantos minutos en desaparecer de la vista de Rin.

\- Por fin-susurró para ella misma.

Corrió velozmente, dirigiendose a su lugar favorito de toda la isla, la playa. Aquel tan hermoso lugar en donde había conocido a su queridisimo Len.

\- Ya extrañaba tanto este lugar-susurró nuevamente.

Un chapoteo la sacó de su tranquilidad.

\- "¿Luka?"-se preguntó mentamente.

\- ¿Quién eres?-le preguntó la pelirrosa, asomando su cabeza por el agua.

\- A-aaa e-etto...

\- Dime, por favor-insistió.

\- Mi nombre es Lin-le respondió nerviosa, ella no era de mentir pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que hacerlo.

Luka no sabía nada acerca de la pelea de los chicos, pero todo se resolvería como siempre y serían los mismos amigos de siempre...

O eso le gustaría llegar a creer.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Encabronado(a): Manera mexicana de decir enojado, enfadado** y **todo termino que se refiera** **a la furia** **. Puede ser dicho en otras partes del mundo pero es común que sea dicho por los Yucatecos.**

 **Hola** **:D tanto tiempo sin leernos, lamento si el capitulo esta corto** **=_=U es que estan a** **punto de empezar los examenes** y **no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la creatividad**

 **Buenas/Buenos/Días/Tardes/Noches**

 **Deja un review son gratis! :D**

 **Bye~**

 **Iney-chan Kagamine se despide ;)**


	7. Cap 6-Dias en libertad

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no son de mi pertenencia sino el modelo de Len y Rin jamas hubiera salido a la luz y me los hubiera quedado para mi solita, si no a Crypton© y a Yamaha©.

* * *

6.-

-Días en libertad-

\- Dime Lin-habló Luka sentada sobre una roca junto a la rubia quien sólo miraba maravillada las olas-¿De dónde vienes?

\- "¿Qué le digo?"-se preguntó un tanto alarmada, pensando el el primer lugar que recordaba de todo el mundo- de Londres, Inglaterra.

\- ¿Acaso es el único lugar que habitan los humanos?-alsó una ceja, fuera quien fuera esa chica, podía sentir la ternura que sólo poseían las hadas. Tanta que cometían estupideses creyendolo lo mejor para las personas que querían. Mayormente sólo las hadas y sirenas podían llegar a sentir tanto la bondad, como maldad en una persona.

\- No, pero-estaba a punto de decirle cuando se le ocurrió una buena excusa- según leí en un libro muy importante de mitologías y criaturas magicas cuando era niña, decía que Londres era el lugar en donde los niños llegaban a crecer y conservar parte de su inocencia-realmente era asi, sólo las hadas sabía respecto a esto puesto que nacían gracias a esa gran manera de ser de los más pequeños.

\- Ya veo...

\- Ahora tu respondeme-cambió rapidamente el tema-¿Es dificil sólo vivir en el mar?-un duda que siempre había invadido su ser.

\- Un poco, ya que aveces no puedo convivir con mis amigos o ayudarlos-contestó con sinceridad.

\- ¡Luka, Len ya nos ha avandonado por lo que...!-dejó inconcluso la castaña al notar a la pelirosa acompañada.

\- H-o-ola-saludó con una mala impresión de Meiko, aunque ya sabía que su comportamiento era unico y extraño.

\- ¿Luka, quién es ella?-la señalo, acercadose a la sirena.

\- Ella es Lin-Meiko la saludó-¿cómo de que "Len nos ha avandonado"?-preguntó, Rin se dispusó a escuchar.

Len, su Lennart, no podía haberlas desamparado, aunque pensandolo bien él siempre fue, es y sera de esa manera.

Por extraño que sonara, Lennart había sido así. Cuando se sentía incomodo, inconforme o hasta molesto se le hacía más facil huir de los problemas, aunque eso lo haría ver como un cobarde.

\- Dijo que buscaría solo a Rin-contestó Michaella haciendo su aparición, saliendo de entre un par de arboles.

\- Esta loco-dijó Luka, soplando uno de sus cabellos que le estorbaba la visión-ni siquiera sabe pelar una banana solo.

Rin soltó unas carcajadas ante el comentario de la joven sirena.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?-interrogó la castaña mirando directamente a la rubia.

\- No, nada-bajo la mirada avergonzada-sólo que el comentario de Luka-san me ha dado un poco de gracia.

\- Mmm-la observó Miku detalladamente-te me haces familar, ¿nos habíamos visto antes?

\- No lo creo-respondió cambiando su verguenza por nerviosismo.

Bueno, el primer día no siempre es el mejor y eso que todavía ni era el mediodía.

Tendría mucho que hacer y sin más no recordaba, Kaito le dijo que podría hacer lo que quisiese y ella sólo quería verse aunque fuese una vez con Len.

* * *

\- Por ser mujeres se creen mejores-habló entre regañadientes, mientras caminaba solo por el gran y basto bosque-yo puedo encontrar a Rin sin ayuda.

Rapidamente y sin notarlo, el rubio cayó en una trampa y todo porque había pisado la cuerda que la hacía funcionar, por lo que termino de cabeza haciendo que la mayoria de sus cosas cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡La cena esta servida, chicos!-escuchó, seguidamente de unos gritos, no podían ser lo que el estaba pensando, ¿o sí?

Poco a poco se escuchaban más rapidos sus pasos haciendo que Len se desesperara un poco, tomó su arma con rapidez, cortando por fin la soga y cayendo al suelo. Fijó su vista por donde provenian los sonidos usando su cuchillo como protección en caso de que no fuera lo que imagino.

Pero, a su vista sólo pudo ver llegar a unos aproximadamente seis niños, los cuales ahora lo veían aterrados de pensar que les haría daño.

\- Tranquilos, no les hare nada-dijó guardando su maravilloso cuchillo salva-vidas como el le decía- ¿qué hacen rondando solos por Nunca Jamás?

Entre ellos comenzaron a murmurar, preguntandose que responderle y quien le respondería. Se acerco el que parecía ser el mayor, pelirosa con ojos verdes.

\- Un día sin razón terminamos aqui y como creimos que no habitaba nadie decidimos sobrevivir habitando el lugar, lo sentimos si no teniamos permiso-le respondió.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-se inclinó para quedar a la altura de ellos.

El más pequeño se acercó.

\- Él es Yumma-señalo al mayor- el pelinegro es Rei el cual esta al lado de Rui, la única niña-esta vez los señalo a ambos- ese de ahi, es Gakupo-le saludo el demorado- es Gachapoid-señalo a un pequeño peliverde- y yo soy Oliver.

\- Mmmm-comenzó a pensar en algo- ¿por qué no vienen conmigo?, los llevare con mis amigas-fue lo único que se le había ocurrido, además podría disculparse y todo el problema terminaría.

\- ¿Amigas?-preguntó Rui- ¿aqui hay más niñas?

\- Sí-asintió-sólo que ahora estamos en un problema ya que un tipo que me odia, secuestró a mi mejor amiga-comentó sin rodeos, si ayudaría a esos "niños perdidos" tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos y decirles todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor además de que su presencia se le hacia cómoda.

\- Bien-habló Yumma-¿entonces nos ayudaras?-tenía que asegurarse que el rubio no les hiciera daño, durante el tiempo que había convivido con los demas se dió cuenta que alguien debía protegerlos y al ser el mayor, decidió hacerlo él.

\- Si, lo hare-le respondió-ahora, siganme.

* * *

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Yo... no... ¡no puedo mentirles!-gritó haciendo que las chicas se extrañaran de ello.

\- ¿A que te refieres con "mentirnos"?-preguntó la Miku, mirándola de manera acusadora.

\- Yo soy Rin-bajó la mirada, no quería verles a la cara.

\- ¿Rin...?

\- ¿Por qué eres humana?-comentó la sirena un tanto confiada, ella había sentido su inocencia lo que le daba un punto a favor de la rubia.

\- Porque Kaito me...

\- ¡¿Entonces el idiota de Kaito te hizó esto...?!-exclamó Meiko furiosa, ahora estaba en un debate de si estar furiosa o feliz.

\- Si-respondió, mantenía la cabeza gacha-¡pero no le digan a Len, o Kaito le hará más daño!

\- Claro que no le diremos-la abrazó Luka, había extrañado muchisimo a la rubia, puesto que antes de que desaparecieran la mayoría de las hadas, habían sido las mejores amigas y suertudamente, todavía lo eran.

\- Gracias...-correspondió al abrazo, Meiko se les unió sonriente.

\- Se olvidan de mi-se hizó notar la aguamarina con un puchero un tanto triste.

\- Ven-la insitó- unete a nuestro apapacho*.

Aceptando la invitación, Miku se unió a tan calido y mojado abrazo.

\- Aqui estaban

Todas se soltaron de golpe, cada una cayendose de un lado. Cuando Rin recobrara su forma original, se vengaria.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kagamine?-preguntó molesta la castaña.

\- Primero, vine a disculparme por lo de hace rato-se rasco la nuca- y segunda, necesito su ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda?-interrogó la pelirosa, apenas se había enterado de que el se había disquetes ido, y ahora resultaba que vino a disculparse. Pero como siempre el tenía un favor que pedir.

\- ¡Yumma, no toques a Rui!

\- Lo siento Rei, yo solo queria...

\- Perdonado, ¡pero no vuelvas a tocarla!

\- ¡No tiene nada de malo que..!

\- Calmados chicos.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, Gakupo!

Detras de los arbustos salieron todos los niños perdidos, poniéndose nerviosos de ver personas.

\- ¡Que lindos!-sonrió la rubia, acercandose a ellos. Unos se sonrojaron, otros le sonrieron.

Rin decidió conversar un poco con aquellas criaturas inocentes, tan lindas y tiernas, seres con un tamaño pequeño pero que conforme el tiempo se hacían grandes y fuertes. Y como toda hada, adoraba a los niños.

\- ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el rubio, notando como sonreía y platicaba con sus nuevos amigos.

\- Su nombre es Lin y viene de Londres-contestó la sirena, tenian que seguirle la corriente.

\- Emmmm

\- Y se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-le recalcó la castaña.

\- Esta bien.

\- ¿¡Qué les parece comer algo?!-preguntó Meiko sonriente, llamando la atención de los más pequeños.

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

\- Bueno- habló Michaella-déjenme presentarme, soy Michaella Hatsune.

La castaña se paro frente a todos.

\- Yo soy la princesa Meiko Sakine de la tribu Picaninny-posó su mano sobre el pecho- tenganme respeto-soltó una carcajada.

En el agua, Luka llamó la atención de todos al salpicarles un poco de arena morada.

\- Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, y adoro a los niños-sonrio.

\- Típico de Luka-san-susurro la rubia, riéndose levemente.

Sintió como algo caía sobre ella, dándole un peso extra. No pudo evitar mirar a ver de que o quién se trataba, encontrándose con Rui dormida placidamente entre sus piernas.

Pronto todos comenzaron a caer dormidos ya qué el cansancio se hizo evidente.

Su primera noche tal vez había sido tranquila, pero ojalá y mañana pudiera estar más tiempo con su persona favorita en el mundo.

~Día dos~

Rin estaba un poco intranquila, le había dicho a las chicas que Kaito la liberó, pero jamás les dijó que sólo le dió dos días. Además de que Len no le hablaba ni le preguntaba nada y cuando intentaba acercarsele, como si fueran dos átomos de la misma carga, se alejaban.

La mayoria de las personas se hubieran rendido el primer día, irse y aguantar cada una de las torturas de Kaito, que tal vez serían mejor que sentir como sus amigos se iban olvidando más y más de ella.

Y aunque Luka, Miku y Meiko ya sabian su verdadera identidad, se le hacía extraño que la llamaran "Lin" y no Rin.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, chocó y terminó viendose frente a frente con Len, lo que le dió suficientes fuerzas para no rendirse tan pronto.

\- Lin-san-la sacó de sus pensamientos la pequeña pelinegra, Rui. Tan linda y tierna que hacía a Rin creer que era algo más puro que las hadas, los Ángeles.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rui-chan?-se inclinó a su altura dedicandole una muy bonita sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué se pone roja cuando esta junto a Lennart-sama?-un poco nerviosa al preguntar esa cosa tan extraña aún siendo una niña de siete años.

\- ¿Lennart-sama?-interrogó, ¿tanto lo trataban con respeto por acudir a su rescate? Aunque por una parte los entendía, Len llegó para salvarla de la soledad eterna.

\- Si, he visto la otra vez que topó con él y se sonrojo-continuó con el tema, no haría que la mayor se lo cambiara tan derrepente.

\- Bueno-la miró al rostro-es un pequeño secreto-posó su dedo en sus labios, silenciandola.

\- ¿Me lo dirías?, soy buena guardando secretos.

\- Ahhhh-suspiró-bien, te lo diré.

Terminó contandole su historia a una niña que apenas y conocía. Que ironia, ¿no?

Le dijo claramente.

\- Soy un hada, el cual hace tiempo fue secuestrada por un tipo malo el cual me convirtió en humana con una posión y el único que no lo sabe, es Lennart.

Y la niña pareció entenderlo, aunque no era dificil comprender la realidad de la rubia. Común, simple pero con un toque aventurero lo cual alegraba sus días aun más y ahora, con sus nuevos amigos se sentía realmente afortunada.

Y es que su tiempo como humana poco a poco se iba agotando, y lo que no quería hacer era volver a estar encerrada y sin haber avanzado nada con Len.

No quería regresar con ese tipo ni aunque tuviera las naranjas más deliciosas del universo. Preferiría mil veces vivir de las bananas fritas que adoraba comer Lennart, sí aún así podía permanecer junto a el por más tiempo.

Desde que el chico llegó a su vida, todo era más colorido. Emocionante. ¡Extraordinario!. Pero nada dura por siempre, algún día Len se fastidiaría de estar en Nunca Jamás y le pediría que lo devolvierá a su hogar.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

Sólo quería estar más tiempo con sus amigos, la única cosa que le quedaba desde que cada una de sus hermanas fueron desapareciendo misteriosamente.

* * *

El día fue avanzando normalmente, comieron, jugaron, se ducharon y sobretodo se divirtieron todos juntos.

Tal vez Len no le creería sí le dijera la verdad, pensó en ello, se ahorraría las molestias de explicarle todo.

Len carcajeaba junto a los niños.

Recordó la razón por la que siempre mimaba al joven. Desde que lo vió reír por primera vez a su lado decidió que lucharía para que jamás dejara de hacerlo.

El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, señalando que la noche se acercaba y con ella, el final del día.

Esa era su última noche, y no quería desperdiciarla pensando en sí misma. La ocuparía haciendo algo que le encantaría a los niños...

\- Niños, ¿no les gustaría escuchar una historia?-se sentó en un tronco hueco, frente a la gran fogata del campamento.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Que bien!

\- Claro.

\- Bien, bien-pusó a la pequeña Rui en sus piernas, dándole un rápido abrazo-se los contaré sí, "lennart-sama" les da permiso.

\- Por favor, Len-sama

\- ¿Nos dejaría escucharla?

\- Está bien-se sentó en una roca-pero que sea buena, eh.

\- Claro, Len-le sonrío al rubio, fijando la vista hacia los niños-está es la historia de "La gata encantada"-soltó una breve carcajada.

Su relato fue corto pero tierno. Se relataba sobre un príncipe el cual había rechazado a las mujeres más hermosas del reino ya que creía que ninguna valía la pena, un día mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de una felina deseo que sí esta fuera humana se casaría con ella, fue cuando el hada de los imposibles llegó para concederle su petición.

Al día siguiente, después de la boda esta comenzó a perseguir a un ratón. El príncipe rogó para que la devolvera a su forma original pero el hada nunca apareció, por lo que tuvo que ver a su esposa atrapar a todos y cada uno de los ratones de su reino.

Aquella historia se la había contado a Len tiempo atrás, cuando apenas había llegado a Nunca Jamás. Y parecía que a los infantes les había gustado ya que todos ellos se encontraban durmiendo.

Rin se acercó a cada uno y les estampo un beso en la frente, su despedida para ellos. Sólo llevaba un día con ellos y ya sentía que los iba a extrañar por el resto de su vida.

Se acerco con las chicas para divertirse con ellas un rato. Miku se preparaba para dormir al igual que Meiko, la pelirosa seguía sumergida en el agua ya que por suerte casi en todos lados había un pequeño río o lago que conectaba con el océano.

\- Y ya tengo que volver-habló Luka, susurrando un adiós y sumergiendose en el agua para regresar a su acojedora cueva subterránea.

\- Hasta mañana-se despidio Meiko.

\- Creo que ya es hora de dormir-soltó un bostezo la peliaqua.

\- Lin, ¿no te molestara dormir esta noche en la tienda de Len?-le pregunto la castaña.

\- Mmmm-negó con la cabeza- por lo menos podré estar a su lado una vez-sonrío tristemente, ocultado el dolor que sentía al saber que los avandonaría.

\- Buenas noches-se despidieron ambas.

\- Descansen

* * *

Todos dormían tranquilamente excepto un rubio el cual observaba cada detalle de Lin. Podría decirse que claramente era hermosa, y se sentía raramente cómodo a su lado pero se suponía que a la única que amaba era a su diminuta y preciosa Rin.

Cabellos brillantes como el mismisimo sol, piel blanca de porcelana, ojos hermosos como el cielo, labios rojos, bella sonrisa...

Era igual a ella.

No, nadie podía compararse con ella. Rilliane era única y especial, diferente y común, normal pero rara.

Asi era ella y así la amaba.

\- Len...-escuchó salir de sus labios, comenzó a sentirse un tanto avergonzado de que le llamará en sueños. Le gustaría saber lo que soñaba, no, le encantaría pero no podía ni debía.

\- Yo soy Rin...-susurró acomodadose entre las blancas sábanas, las cuales cubrían cada rincón de su cuerpo, obvio.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ella le acababa de confesar todo. Lin no era Lin, más bien siempre fue su queridisima Rin.

¿Por qué no lo notó antes?, era más que obvio gracias a su parecido tanto físico como mental.

¿Entonces, por qué fue tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que, la persona que más amaba siempre estuvo frente a sus narices?

Se acerco a ella, zarandeandola de manera leve, no quería lastimarle más bien sólo despertarla. Notó como su esfuerzo valía la pena ya que, ella comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó en su oído, ella asintió la cabeza, levantándose para luego seguirlo afuera de la tienda y dirigirse al único lugar iluminado por la luna; la playa.

Llegaron a la costa, parados uno frente al otro. Rin restregaba con su mano su ojo izquierdo, soltando un bostezo.

Len no espero a que la chica terminara de despabilarse* porque la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, disfrutando cada rincón de la cavidad de la rubia.

Rin rápidamente lo detuvo cubriendose completamente sonrojada los labios.

\- ¿Qué has...?

\- Te amo.

Se sorprendió al momento de que este la abrazo sin deseos de soltarla. Era gentil pero procurabá no soltarla. Lo que había soñado durante más de un año ahora se había vuelto realidad, su amada hada ahora se había convertido en humana y podía abrazarla, besarla, estar siempre a su lado, todo.

\- ¡Sueltame!-le golpeó el torso, más este no cedia y continuo disfrutando de el contacto del suave y calido cuerpo de la rubia.

\- Rin...-salió de su boca ese nombre que tanto anhela, causando que esta de la impresión, dejara de detenerlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Len... ¿tú?

\- Sé que eres Rin, mi Rin-nuevamente trató de acercarsele, siendo inútil ya que ella lo pudo evitar.

\- Yo...

\- ¡Te amo!-Repitió interrumpiendo a la chica.

\- Basta ya, Len.

\- ¿Por qué?-preguntó, tomándola de las manos, rogando con la mirada-siendo humana, tú y yo...

\- No.

\- No, ¿qué?-le miró con reproche-¿es qué acaso tú no...?

\- Len-se miraron fijamente-debo admitir que sí, te amo.

\- Rin-sonrió sobre lo que la rubia había confesado, acababa de admitir que lo amaba también, y eso lo hacia sentirse tan feliz.

\- Pero pronto volveré a ser la misma y una relación entre un hada y un humano está prohibido.

Bajó la mirada decepcionado, sus esperanzas habían venido pero rápidamente fueron despedazadas y todo por que existía lo injusto.

\- Lo siento...

Y es que Len no sabía que realmente su amor era lo suficientemente grande como para llevar todo al carajo y quedarse a su lado, pero mañana volvería a su encierro y no podía darse el lujo de esperanzarlo aún más y luego irse para jamás volver.

\- Entonces...

\- ¿Entonces?-se extraño del comentario.

\- Déjame amarte aunque sea sólo está noche-se arrodillo, tomando la mano de Rin.

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres?-se sonrojo nuevamente, mientras su corazón latia a mil por segundo.

\- Me he jurado a mi mismo de que mi amor por ti es tan grande, que pase lo que pase jamás dejare de quererte-beso tiernamente la mano de su amada, le encantaba sentir la piel de Rilliane y le gustaba aún más con sus labios.

\- L-len.

\- Por lo que quiero pedirte un favor-se paró, acercandose y abrazando de nuevo-quédate a mi lado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Rin, cuando nos conocimos tú misma me lo pediste pero ahora yo deseo pedirtelo. Tal vez no soy perfecto, soy infantil, irresponsable, malhumorado y hasta egoísta pero sí decides quedarte a mi lado prometo cambiar...

\- Len, no creo que...

La miró de manera suplicante, poseía una chispa de amor reflejada con tristeza, parecía hablar enserio.

Se alejo lo suficiente, ofreciéndole con una triste sonrisa una de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Rin se quedó completamente indecisa. Quería, deseaba quedarse junto a él, pero Kaito no se rendiría tan fácil además de que temía que por su culpa Lennart saliera lastimar.

Tal vez, sólo esa vez sería egoísta.

Tomó su mano en respuesta acercándose a él, transmitiendole sus sentimientos al joven, correspondiendo y aceptando los suyos.

\- Está bien-respondió, formando una sonrisa sin dejar de sostener su mano.

Len no lo dudo dos veces y nuevamente acerco sus rostros deciéndome a besarla.

Sus labios se fundieron en aquel ardiente, sofocante pero exquisito beso en donde sentimientos eran desbordado.

Ese amor era correspondido, era prohibido, era suyo...

 **Notas finales:**

 **Apapacho: abrazo.**

 **Despabilarse: despertarse.**

 **Hola :D me extrañaban? Hoy quice subir este capitulo por que si xD ok no para decirles que tal vez me ausente unks dia y no publique pero dejando de lado eso todo esta normal**

 **Iney-chan se despide :D**

 **Deja un review son gratis!**


	8. Cap7-Promesas relacionadas con el amor

**Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a Yamaha© al igual que sus personajes o diseños originales a Crypton©. Yo? Solo soy una loca que al escuchar por primera vez la cancion de Peter Pan de Vocaloid la escucho tantas pero tantas veces que casi se la sabe de memoria y que se le ocurrio hacerla una historia :b**

* * *

7.-

-Promesas relacionadas con el amor-

\- Len...-susurro con el rostro colorado, nuevamente los labios del rubio se unieron a los de ella. Era su nueva adicción y como toda persona, era un poco dificil abstenerse de alguien.

\- Te amo-dijo el rubio, separando un poco sus labios a los de Rin. Parecia ser lo único que el chico sabía decir ya que lo había repetido aproximadamente más de cincuenta veces en toda la santa noche.

\- Hay que detener...-

\- No-frotó su nariz junto con la de ella.

\- Ya es muy tarde-empujó a Len con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo, más no para lastimarlo. Aunque lo amara también habian limites y Lennart no era exactamente muy comprensivo que digamos. Tendría que aceptarlo a las buenas o a las malas.

\- No quiero, ¿qué me asegura que el día de mañana estaras a mi lado como siempre deberia de ser?-se acercó, tomandola por sorpresa, y colocandose en su pecho como si tratase de un niño abrazando a su madre.

Rin correspondió su abrazo, sintiendo como este comenzaba a mojar su vestido por las lagrimas que no podía evitar derramar. La chica era una de las pocas cosas que había obtenido y la otra era, aquellos niños perdidos, quienes sólo necesitaban un hogar y una familia.

\- Creo que esta idea es un tanto loca...-susurro aferrandose un poco más Rin, limpiando sus lagrimas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Rin...yo...bueno...etto

\- No te pongas nervioso-acarició su cabello de manera tierna-¿qué es lo que quieres?

Se pusó a meditar detenidamente las palabras de la rubia.

 _-"¿Qué es lo que quiero?"_ -resonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos. Era obvio lo que queria, era claro y se lo había confirmado asi mismo cuando se fijo en sus sentimientos. Se separó del suave contacto y se sentó frente a ella, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Len?-la joven chica rosó suavamente su mano con la mejilla de este, acariciandole delicadamente y obligando a este a verle.

\- Rin...-dijo con la voz temblorosa, mirando sus ojos y prdiendose en el profundo y atractivo color azul zafiro- ¿qué te parece irnos?

La joven se sorprendió a sobre manera. No era necesario llegar a tales extremos, ella se quedaria a su lado aunque volviera a ser el hada que siempre fue y él dijo aceptarlo.

\- No podemos hacer eso-Len la miró un tanto decepcionado- acabas de prometer ayudar a esos niños además de que no podemos dejar a las chicas.

\- Entonces llevemonos a los niños-dijo mirando hacía el agua que reflejaba la luz de la Luna.

\- Seria mucha responsabilidad para nosotros dos-respondió cerrando los ojos, realmente le preocupaba, Len estaba comenzando a madurar.

\- Vamos-insistió-¡seremos como una familia!-le abrazo repentinamente.

\- Estas creciendo-se separo, sosteniendo el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, mirando detenidamente sus expresiones.

\- _"¿Creciendo...?"_ -pensó sin dejar de mirar los relucientes ojos zafiro de su amada.

\- Dime-dejo libre la cara del chico, acomodandose nuevamente en la arena y mirandolo nuevamente, no podía evitar verlo directamente-¿estas seguro qué esto es lo que deseas realmente?

Lennart lo reflexiono un poco. Justo enfrente de él estaba la razón por la que había huido de casa, su temor a crecer era enorme pero, ¿si permanecia al lado de Rin sería capaz de superarlo?

\- Len...

\- Sí-le miró seriamente, agarrando ambas manos de la rubia, besandolas- si te quedas a mi lado, sere capaz de todo.

\- Entonces sí-se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo como este le atrapaba y le correspondía. Alejaron un poco sus cuerpos lo suficiente para que Len pudiera besarle una vez más.

* * *

Todavía se podía notar que el cielo no tenia su azul celeste tan llamantivo si no conservaba el azul marino que lo reflejaba como la oscura, tenebrosa pero misteriosa como asombrosa noche.

Era de madruga, sí. Y ella ya se encontraba vagando por Nunca Jámas en busca de el hombre que la había condenado a estar en ese sitio. Aquel que era el causante de cada uno de sus problemas, no sólo de ella sino también de las personas que le habían brindado un refugio.

Si, el dichoso Capitán Kaito le había enviado a Piko para que le contara que el peliazul queria hablar con ella personalmente.

No tenía ganas de ir, ese hombre núnca le dió buena espina además de que era un serio, aburrido y talvez hasta un pervertido que queria utilizarla para sus planes.

Llegó al lugar acordado el cual estaba iluminado gracias a unos cuantos candelabros que deseguro Kaito había colocado.

Se fue acercando muy despacio observando cada detalle, la iluminación, las flores, los petalos que la guiarían a el peliazul y las targetas con lindas, llamativas y alagadoras palabras.

¿Y ahora qué se traía este?

\- Michaella-escuchó una voz cerca de su oído, demasiado. Como si deseara besarlo.

\- ¿Para qué me has mandado a llamar, eh?-preguntó, alejandolo mientras se volteaba para que ambos se vieran frente a frente.

\- Me alegra que haigas podido venir-se acerco tratando de abrazarla. Miku simplemente lo evito moviendose de su sitio.

\- Hablá Capitán-ordenó, mirandolo seriamente.

\- Vaya malhumorada que estas, eh-se volteó, caminando en donde los petalos le indicaban.

\- Aja sí-hizó un gesto rapido de mala gana-ahora respondeme-insistió siguiendolo.

Frente a ellos ahora había una tipica mesa adornada con rosas y un mantel color blanco que le daba elegancia.

A su lado tenía un par de sillas de madera muy comunes.

Parecía una cena romantica.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, no tiene nada de malo que te invite a cenar-se sentó en una de las sillas-¿o sí?

\- Sí, si tiene cuando es de madrugada*.

\- Sólo tenía ganas de verte-colocó sus manos en su barbilla apoyandose de la mesa.

Si Len ya se había enterado de todo y no se queria o iba a enamorar de Michaella. Talvez podría sacar provecho de ello y quedarse con la chica.

Días antes, mandó a Piko a espiar a la rubia aún faltando a su promesa. Este le había dicho que Rin confeso sobre su identidad y de que él la había convertido en humama.

Y si, admitia haberlo hecho. Ya que todavía recordaba haber ido hasta una cueva por el otro lado de Nunca Jámas, converser a Yusuki Yukari de que le hiciera una posión para convertir a un ser magico en uno indefenso como un humano y darle al peliplateado esta, diciendole que era agua.

Todo había sido por su plan que poco a poco comenzaba a hecharse a perder.

\- Bien, sólo me quedare un rato-lo sacó de su estado pensativo.

\- Excelente-le sonrió, observando como ella se sentaba a su lado.

Definitavamente, todos sus planes comenzaban a derrumbarse y hundirse en lo más profundo del mar.

\- ¿Y cómo te esta llendo con Lennart?-preguntó, Miku levanto una ceja. ¿Cómo se le ocurria preguntar semejante estupidez?, era claro que se llevaban de la patada*.

\- Por si no lo has notado, ni siquiera soportamos vernos a la cara.

\- Tienes razón-miró pensativo hacía el cielo, el cual ya comenzaba a dar los primeros indicios del amanecer.

\- Parece que ya va a amanecer...

\- Mmmm-asintió.

\- Bien-la miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que esta se perdiera en los de el- no hay que desperdiciar la comida.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez de manera muy tranquila, pestañeando repetitivamente. Fruncio las cejas, mirando por todos lados sin saber que sucedia. Trató de levantarse de la arena un tanto incomoda por su postura, pero un peso sobre su cadera se lo impedia.

Era hora de que se fuese, debia hacerlo antes de que Kaito descubriera que los chicos sabían de su verdadera identidad y eso no seria nada bueno ya que podría desquitarse con ellos.

Decidió quitarse a Len de encima, y desgraciadamente el agarre de él era demasiado fuerte como para no darle suficiente movilidad.

\- No te vayas-dijó sin soltar a la chica en un estado sonmoliento, compleramente desesperado. No queria perderla, no aún.

\- Len, por favor sueltame-le pidió, jalando los brazos del rubio para que pudiera soltarla, este no se dejaba vencer.

\- ¿Piensas irte, aún despues de lo que dijiste ayer?-preguntó, subiendo su rostro, viendole directamente y topandose con los ojos de ella, reclamandole con la mirada.

Nuevamente se dejó caer a su lado, rodeandole la cabeza entre sus brazos conmovida por el chico. Besó su frente tiernamente causando un sonrojo en Lennart.

\- Tranquilo, yo siempre estare a tu lado pase lo que pase-dijo estrechandolo entre su pecho, tratando de transmitirle seguridad en sus palabras-te lo prometi anoche, ¿o no?

\- Rin...

\- Aunque me vaya, ten en cuenta que volvere a tu lado-susurro, ocultando sus ganas de llorar-si regrese despues de que Kaito me capturo, ¿quién dice que no volvere cuando toda esta tortura se termine...?

\- Tienes razón-comentó, acercando su rostro a unos centimetros de el de la chica- pero creo que prefiero no arriesgarte.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-lo miró confundida, perdiendose en sus ojos aguamarina.

\- Tranquila-le miró con una sonrisa confiada-seremos una familia.

Len tomó una alga gruesa que por suerte estaba cerca de el, agarró las manos de Rin sonriendole apasivamente y amarrando las manos de esta haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor.

¿Qué le sucedia a Lennart?

Ese no era el dulce chico por el cual su corazón latia de la emoción de seguir a su lado. Anoche se había puesto tan tierno que creyo que realmente queria cada una de las cosas que le dijo.

\- Te amo y por eso no quiero perderte-le susurró sensualmente dandole a su oreja un suave beso. Estar al lado de la rubia y sentir sus labios era mejor hasta que tener una banana, su compañia junto con sus bellas sonrisas lo mantenian feliz y si por desear eso, tendria que obligarla...

Lo haría.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Levarse de la patada: Ejemplo: Ese tipo me cae de la patada. Cosa que se refiere cuando alguien nos cae reeeeeeeeeeeeeequetecontramega mal.**

 **Madrugada: Ejemplo: Son las 5 de la madrugada. Se dice asi cuando ya es de día pero con el cielo oscuro. Nos levantamos de madrugada cuando son de la 2 hasta las 5. Tambien se le puede decir solamente mañana. Ejemplo: Van a dar las 3 de la mañana.**

 **Que les pareció? Queria hacerlo emocionante y les aviso que ya he salido de Vacaciones y tal vez pueda publicar más seguido ;)**

 **¡Lamento no haber publicado antes, es que me toco limpieza en el aula durante unos días! :v**

 **También queria agradecerle a ShadoShiro por publicar un review en cada uno de los capitulos.**

 **No sabes cuanto me alegras la vida :'v**

 **Bueno, nos leemos luego :D**

 **Iney-chan se despide**

 **Deja un review, y te dare galletitas con crema -w-**


	9. Cap 8-Ser una familia

**Hola gente desconocida del planeta :D Me extrañaban? Realmente lo siento si me tarde mucho en publicar, tuve que viajar a casa de mis queridisimos abuelitos, nada especial :'v**

 **Mejor dejo mi parloteo y los dejo leer**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a Yamaha© y sus maravillosos y sexis diseños a Crypton Future Media :b yo sólo soy una Fan de ese maravilloso invento llamado Vocaloid y esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

8.-

-Ser una familia-

\- ¡Len, por favor sueltame!-gritó desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos, forcejeando el amarre que tenia en sus manos pero como siempre, Rin era una debilucha.

\- Shhhhhh-le calló, colocando el dedo indice sobre sus labios-no queremos que las chicas despierten, ¿o si?-acarició su mejilladelicadamente limpiando el resto de su llanto con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

\- Por favor...

De improvisó, Len se adueño de sus labios. Era su nueva manera de mantenerla callada, aparte de que podia disfrutar de sus besos cuando el lo deseara.

Rin sólo le podía corresponder, despues de todo en cualquier momento llegaría el Capitán y se la llevaria. Era lo más seguro, el chico sufriría pero estar separada de ella por lo menos un tiempo le haría recapacitar y darse cuenta de que ella sólo era una obseción juvenil.

\- Me encantan tus labios-dijó, mordiendoselos levemente. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido, sonrojandose intensamente.

\- L-len... Nn... No...-gimió, Len se estaba aprovechando de su atadura demasiado, sus besos eran excesivamente apasionados y para malas, hasta le mordia el labio. ¿Dónde estaba el tierno Lennart que tanto queria? Ni la última vez que Kaito la capturo se había desesperado tanto, tal vez, sólo talvez, estaba enloqueciendo al igual que las demás personas que conocía.

\- Cierto-se separó de ella, dejandola en un estado de shock. Levantandose de la arena le miró una vez más, sonriendole-vuelvo enseguida, "querida"-dijo para luego irse.

\- _"¿Cuál es tu plan, Len?"_ -pensó mirando hacía el cielo. Desconocía al chico que en estos momentos la trataba, este era muy obcesivo a su paracer. Él que amaba era tierno, infantil y hasta ridiculamente flojo.

 _\- ¿Estas seguro qué esto es lo que deseas realmente?_

 _Lennart lo reflexiono un poco. Justo enfrente de él estaba la razón por la que había huido de casa, su temor a crecer era enorme pero, ¿si permanecia al lado de Rin sería capaz de superarlo?_

 _\- Len..._

 _\- Sí-le miró seriamente, agarrando ambas manos de la rubia, besandolas- si te quedas a mi lado, sere capaz de todo._

 _\- Entonces sí-se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo como este le atrapaba y le correspondía._

\- _"¡Es verdad!"_ -se exaltó- _"¡tonta, tonta, tonta!"_ -se maldijo mentalmente, ella misma le había prometido huir con él. Le había contestado sin pensarlo dos veces, y para malas el maldito de Kaito no aparecia para librarla de esto, ¿dónde estaba cuando una lo necesitaba?

\- Por aquí-escuchó la voz del rubio volviendo, acercandose a su dirección.

Se pusó frente a ella, el grupo de niños que adoraba con toda su alma. Rei cargaba a la pequeña Rui la cual dormia placidamente, mientras los demás caminaban normalmente.

\- Lin-sama-dijó Oliver, arrodilandose frente a ella y sonriendole. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que la rubia estaba atada de manos y obligada a callar.

\- No, no-le corrijió Lennart-a partir de ahora le diran "Rin" ó "Mamá"-se inclinó nuevamente, tomandola en sus brazos, cargandole al estilo nupcias.

\- ¡¿Mamá?!

\- Claro-le estampó un tierno beso en la frente, ella lo miró dudosa, sin dejar de lado su sonrojo-por que a partir de ahora, seremos una familia-completo para luego comenzar a guiar a los pequeños miembros de su nueva y tierna familia.

* * *

\- ¡Estoy llena!-dijó, sobandose la barriga. Hacia tanto que no comía un manjar como ese, no es que no le gustaran las frutas y el pescado pero, no hacía mal volver a disfrutar algo como la langosta.

\- Que bien que te haya gustado-sonrió, tomó una servilleta cercana frotandosela por la boca, limpiandola y volviendo a acentar el pañuelo en la mesa.

\- Creo que es hora de que regrese con los chicos-se levantó, inclinandose-gracias-dió unos cuantos pasos, alejandose de la mesa.

\- Dile a "Lin" que ire por ella-Miku volteó hacía el, matandolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo que "iras" por ella?-preguntó, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa, espantando al pirata.

\- Bueno-carraspeo un poco su garganta-el trato eran dos días-Michaella lo miró confusa-pero tengo flojera de ir hoy por ella.

\- Ah-suspiro-si tu lo dices-se alejo, despidiendose con la mano y se fue dirigiendose hacia el campamento cerca de la playa.

Una cosa cayó al suelo, seguida de otra y otra, alarmando a la joven peliverde que recién llegaba de su "cena" con el Capitán peliazulmarino. Miró lo que sucedia encontrandose con su amiga india tirando muchisimas cosas por el suelo.

\- ¿Meiko?-se acercó, tomandole el brazo a la castaña para que esta le mirara.

\- No estan...

Un cabello rosado se expandió en la orilla, mientras que un rostro conocido se asomaba fuera del agua.

\- ¿Quiénes?-preguntó la recién llegada, apoyandose sobre la arena para estar un poco más cerca de sus amigas.

\- Lennart...-

\- De seguro fue a rondar por el lugar, buscando a Rin que nosotras sabemos que es "Lin"-dijó tranquila Miku, sentandose en la arena. Meiko negó un sinfin de veces hasta que por fin lo dijo.

\- No estan Lennart, Rin y los niños.

\- Pero si anoche estaban todos, ¿no?-Miku asintió, apoyando el comentario de Luka.

\- Tienes razón-coincidió la castaña, soltando un resoplo y mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Tendremos que buscarlos...-

\- ¡No!, otra busqueda no-se acostó en la arena, finjiendo desmayarse-todo menos eso-recostó su cabeza, sacando la lengua como si de un muerto se tratara.

\- Ni modos-respondió Luka. Sambulliendose nuevamente en el agua-comenzare a buscar-dijo, pues de todas formas a ella le tocaba la busqueda marina y a orillas de la playa.

* * *

\- Rin, despierta-le ordenó una voz calida, acariciandole una de sus mejillas. Rin comenzó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente, pestañeando varias veces.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?-se frotó los ojos, observando todo a su alrededor. Era un poco oscuro pero, iluminado con unas cuantas velas, detuvo su observación al notar algunos rostros conocidos mirandola.

\- Estas en nuestra nueva casa-se sentó a su lado el rubio. Estaban sobre una cama hecha deunas cuantas hojas y telas viejas.

\- Creimos que no despertarias-dijo una tierna vocesita que la chica reconocia.

\- Lamento si los preocupe-sonrió y pusó su mano sobre el cabello negro de Rui-por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?, nunca había visto este lugar por el bosque.

\- Estamos en una cueva que nuestro padre hizó-se acostó al otro lado de ella Yumma, cerrando sus ojos.

Rin miró a Lennart con un puchero, no le agradaba del todo que hiciera que los niños le dijeran "padre", cuando apenas y ambos tenian dieciseis años.

\- No le digan asi.

\- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó cierto pelimorado, quien estaba colgado de cabeza en una de las raices que se hayaban en el techo.

\- Porque... ¡o por Dios!-se levantó de golpe, extendiendo sus brazos y parandose debajo de Gakupo-¡baja de ahi!

\- Bien-se soltó, cayendo en los brazos de la chica. Rin solo se digno a soltar un suspiro, eran niños ¿que podía hacer?

\- Porque no somo sus verdaderos padres-completó, abrazandole.

\- No es justo-hizó un puchero el pelimorado, correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- A mi me gustaria que Rin fuera mi mamá-dijo Rui, abrazandose a su gemelo, comenzando a sollozar.

\- Deja que se diviertan-le reclamó Len, tomando al niño y dejandolo en el suelo.

\- Pero...

\- Vamos Rin-le besó la mejilla, abrazandola por detras-nunca sabremos si esto es lo que queremos, sino lo intentamos.

\- Creo que por esta vez tienes razón-rascó nerviosa uno de sus brazos.

\- Claro-agarró un menchón de su cabello, besandolo.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-preguntó una vez más, correspondiendo al abrazo de este.

\- Creí habertelo dejado en claro-la volteó, mirandola directamente-si estas junto a mi sere capaz de cualquier cosa-beso su frente.

\- ¿Rin sera nuestra madre?-pregunto el pelinegro, soltando a su hermana.

\- Depende de la decisión de ella.

\- No quiero que hagan cosas peligrosas-deshizó el abrazo con el chico, poniendo las manos sobre la cadera, señalandoles con el dedo a todos los niños.

\- Entonces...

\- ¿Quieres qué seamos una familia, no?-preguntó, Lennart asintió-pues como en toda familia, se necesita una madre que se preocupa por el bien de sus hijos, la cual tiene que evitar que se lastimen-él chico sonrió, Rin comenzaba a aceptar el papel de madre.

\- ¿¡Seras nuestra madre!?-cuestionó el pequeño Oliver, abrazandose a la pierna de la rubia, jalando con su manita un poco de la tela de el vestido azul que portaba desde que volvió sin sus brillantes alas.

\- Parece que...-acarició el cabello del rubio-...sí.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 ***Insertar notas finales aqui***

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya lo tenia hecho sólo que no me espere terminar viajando :v pero ñeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee todo bien, no?**

 **Espero que todos esten tan felices como yo OvO ya han sacado el Demo de *redoble de tambores(?* Los Kagamines v4x siiii! X3, cuando menos me de cuenta Len sera tan real que podre ir a Japón a violarlo(? TuT ok no u.u tratare de publicar rapido y disculpen si este capitulo esta chafon, es que tenia la idea pero no encontraba las palabras ú.ù**

 **Me despido :D**

 **Deja un review son tan gratis como la agua del grifo \\(*0*)/**

 **N/T: Yo tendre el Demo de los Kagamines cuando lo pongan gratis ;v;**


	10. Cap 9-Una segunda busqueda

**Aqui el capitulo 9 :D con la inspiración viniendo y llegando cuando menos me de cuenta ya habre subido un cap 10 :'b espero tener más inspiración para no dejar escasa esta historia tan revuelta, bueno...**

 **Calladita me veo más bonita :\**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece (ya quisiera :'v) si no a Yamaha© y los sexis diseños de Len (tanto shota como mayor) a Crypton Future Media, yo soy una loca que quizo escribir y esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

9.-

-Una segunda busqueda-

\- ¡Kagamine!-gritó nuevamente la castaña, suspiro exhausta. ¿Dónde se habían metido esos chicos?

\- ¿Sabes qué me preocupa?-le habló Miku, alzando una rama para poder pararse al lado de la india, esta le pregunto con la mirada-Me preocupa lo que ese tipo le pueda hacer a Rin...

\- ¡¿Estás diciendome, qué ese tipo le puede hacerle algo pervertido?!-la peliverde asintió, despues de ese grito se sentia un poco intimidada por la chica-¡hay que encontrarlos cuanto antes!

\- ¡Chicas!-ambas voltearon a ver a la pelirosa, que suertudamente pasaba por ahi-¿¡los han visto!?

\- Nope-contestó Miku.

\- ¿Dónde estaran?-preguntó Luka al cielo, perdiendose mirando las blancas nubes.

\- Espero que los encontremos pronto...

Si no los hayaban, los problemas que se armarian. El primero el cual sólo la peliverde sabia, era que Kaito hoy queria recoger a Rin y lo más seguro es que les reclamaria o algo asi.

El otro era el de esos pobres e indefensos niños, necesitaban volver con sus familias aparte de una amor tanto maternal como paternal.

Tendrian que encontrarlos, por el bien de todos.

* * *

\- ¡Levantense, ya es tarde!-sacudió a cada uno de los que dormian, incluyendo a Lennart quien como siempre soñaba con Rin y bananas.

Esa escena le traia tantos recuerdos, como cuando le jalaba los pies al chico hasta espantarlo con tal de que se levantara, asi era de flojo.

\- Bananas~-murmuro mientras la rubia lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro-con Rin~-esta se paró de moverlo buscando algo con que golpearlo-¡que rico~!-pa chica exploto, lo golpeo repetidas veces con una almohada de hojas.

\- ¡Despierta, amorcito!-río burlona tirando a este de la cama.

\- Auch-se sobó la nuca, moviendo su cuello en circulos y haciendo que este truene, asustando a la rubia-eres mala~-canturreo acercandosele, dandole un suave beso en los labios.

\- Ya-lo empujo, tirandolo nuevamente al suelo-he hecho el desayuno, asi que apresurate que los niños ya han salido-salió de la habitación, dirigiendose a un pasillo que la llevaria afuera.

El nuevo hogar que tenian era acogedor, el chico habia creado un refugio bajo un roble viejo que estaba hueco, por lo que toda la "casa" estaba entre las raices de este.

También habia un largo pasillo que llevaba a afuera, cerca de la playa. Un sitio perfecto en donde se sentia la brisa con olor al mar pero el fresco del bosque.

\- ¡Tengo hambre!-dijo una pequeña de bellos ojos amarillos-¿qué vamos a comer?

\- Me dio un poco de trabajo conseguirlo pero-miró la fogata que habia utilizado recientemente-consegui unos cuantos huevos y un par de peces para hacer la comida.

\- Ya quiero probar su comida-saboreo el pelirosa, recostandose sobre una piedra que utilizarian como mesa.

\- No te emociones tanto-sonrío-no soy una cocinera profesional, ni nada por el estilo-agarro unas cuantas hojas junto con una roca que contenia una gran cantidad de comida.

\- ¡Buenos días!-alzó los brazos, estirando cada uno de sus huesos-¿qué vamos a desayunar?

\- Huevo con atún-comenzó a servir en las hojas equitativamente, a cada uno una buena cantidad.

\- Que bien-se sentó junto a Yumma-hace tanto que no lo comia~-despeino al niño sonriendole.

\- Se le ve muy contento-dijo Oliver, sentandose al lado del ojiverde, y tomando una de las hojas que recien habia servido la rubia.

\- Deja las formalidades-tomó una también-tener una familia y a Rin al mismo tiempo me pone de muy buen humor, no cuando estaba con la india y la niña de ciudad.

\- ¡Len!-exclamó, llamando la atención de los niños-¡no seas grosero, que sólo les enseñas a insultar!-le dió a los gemelos su porción.

\- Bien, bien-contesto, comenzando a comer el huevo saboreandolo lentamente-delicioso.

\- Esta muy rico~-sonrío Gachapoid, comiendo un gran bocado-nunca había comido algo tan bueno.

\- Ahi-tomó su rostro un poco sonrojada-no digan tonterias y terminen su desayuno-hizó un movimiento raro con su mano y se sentó en una roca.

Todos comieron tranquilamente, sin hacer bullicio*, disfrutando una de las pocas oportunidades de comer algo asi, talvez Rin no cocinaba algo tan elegante ni exquisito pero, algo es algo y mientras pudieran masticar algo o no morir de hambre todo estaba perfecto.

\- Gracias-dijieron todos al unisono, tirando sus hojas en un rincón y sonriendole a la cocinera.

\- ¿Y ahora qué piensan hacer?-preguntó, parandose junto al rubio y deteniendo a el "padre" de sus "hijos".

\- Creo que saldremos a cazar, y trer algo para el almuerzo y la cena-le rodeo el cuello con su brazo-¿te parece?

\- Mmm-se dejó abrazar, sosteniendo su mentón con la mano izquierda-me parece bien, siempre y cuando veas que no se lastimen.

\- Okey-se acerco tomandola en un abrazo, y besandola fugazmente, luego la soltó y se dirigio junto con Rin a ver a los niños.

No queria que salieran heridos asi que, les daria a cada uno su protección, talvez no portaba su poder para proteger de un hada pero, si los podria acompañar bendiciendolos.

\- Quiero-le dio un beso en la frente a Yumma-que-le dió uno a Rei-tengan-otro a Gachapoid-mucho-le dio uno a Gakupo-cuidado-y uno último al más pequeño, Oliver. (N/T: Lo escribi despues de ver blanca nieves :v)

\- Ten mucho cuidado-abrazo el pelinegro a su hermanita-no te vayas a lastimar, eh-la pequeña soltó una corta y baja carcajada, soltandose de este.

\- Me quedare con Rin-agarro la mano de esta con fuerza-voy a estar bien.

* * *

\- ¡LEN!-gritó la castaña, trepada en un arbol en donde se podia ver claramente todo el area en donde Luka buscaba.

\- ¡KAGAMINE!-fue Michaella la que grito esta vez.

\- ¿Logras ver algo, Luka?-preguntó Meiko, mirando hacia el agua y ver como su amiga salia del agua.

\- Nope.

\- A este paso, no econtraremos ni a Len ni Rin-la peliverde entristecio, no queria que su amiga sufriera y aunque odiaba admitirlo, tampoco le deseaba algún mal al niño infantil del que la rubia estaba enamorada-hay que seguir...-

\- Tienes razón, hay que seguir-dijo la castaña acomodandose nuevamente en el arbol, observando todo a su alrededor-¿creen que Rin este bien?

\- Ojala.

\- Tipico, nos preocupamos por Rin pero no por Len-se sento en la orilla, mirando a las chicas.

\- El sabe cuidarse solo, en cambio ella apenas se esta acostumbrando a ser humana-se apoyo en un arbol, soltando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Quién?-hablo una gruesa voz cerca de su oido-¿Rin?-su aliento causo unos escalofrios en la de blanco, haciendo que se aleje a unos cuantos pasos.

\- ¡K-kaito!-dió un mal paso y cayo sobre las raices de un viejo roble hueco, el cual resono al momento de chocar con ella.

\- ¿Dónde esta Rin?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?-se arrastro hacia el arbol, sentandose.

\- Vine por Rin, ¿no es obvio?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Bullicio: Ruido.**

 **Bien, que les parecio?**

 **Parece que ni en vacaciones pude publicar seguido asi que tendran que esperar cada vez que pueda, si y mas por que pronto regreso a clases (caldita escuela :v)**

 **De todos modos tratare de publicar lo más rapido posible, también lamento si el cap estuvo muy pobre UnU es que lo escribi en un momento de rapida inspiración.**

 **Me despido :D y les mando unos besos llenos de baba :***

 **Deja un review OvO son tan gratis, como el aire :b**

 **Cada vez que te vas y no dejas un review un niño se pierde en Nunca Jamás y se lo come un tigre Dx no dejes que se pierdan, haz la diferencia y deja un review c:**


	11. Cap 10-Secuestro

**Llegamos a el capitulo diez :l**

 **¡Hay que celebrar! *baila hasta el final del capitulo \\(°[]°)/(?***

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a Yamaha© y los diseños tan exquisitos y violables de los Kagamines(? a Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

10.-

-Secuestro-

\- ¿Cómo que veniste por Rin?-bajo precipitadamente del árbol, caminando hasta la dirección de su amiga peliverde.

\- Bueno, le dije a Michaella que me llevaria a Rilliane de nuevo-contestó tranquilo-claro que no a la fuerza-rapidamente Meiko jaló a este del cuello de su traje, mirandolo como si fuera a matarlo.

\- ¿Pensabas llevartela?, no cabe duda que eres un verdadero bastardo-lo estrangulo un poco más-me pregunto ¿qué sucederia si te matara, dejarias de estorbarnos a todos o aún muerto seguirias molestando?-el peliazul cambio su expresión serena a una seria capaz de asesinarle en ese mismo instante.

\- No me retes-le escupió en el rostro, empujandole pero siendo detenida por este-tsk-carraspeo-india imbecil-en un movimiento rapido golpeó el brazo de la castaña con su garfio, soltandose de su agarre. Huyó dejando a la chica desangrando.

\- Auch-gotas de un oscuro color carmesi comenzaron a caer una tras otra, realmente ese tipo era un bastardo de primera-maldito pirata.

\- ¡Meiko!-se acercó desesperada la ojiverde, con las manos temblorosas desgarro una parte de su vestido sucio y vendo la herida de su compañera.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien-se sentó bruscamente en una roca cercana al árbol en el que anteriormete estaba trepada-sólo fue un rasguño-miró la sangre que aún se escurria lentamente-no... fue grave.

\- Claro que sí-la ayudo a levantarse-vamos con Luka, ella debe saber que hacer-sostubo a la chica con su brazo sano y se fueron a la orilla del agua-¡Luka!

\- Aqui estoy-salió del agua, sentandose al lado de las chicas-¿qué te ha sucedido?-Miku se deshizo de la venda, y la pelirosa rozo muy despacio su mano por el rasguño recibiendo un quejido de parte de la castaña.

\- ¿Sabes qué hacer?

\- Sí-juntó sus manos agarrando una cantidad de agua y mojando la herida, Miku le miró dudosa ya que sabia que eso le doleria a su amiga-el agua de mar tiene propiedades curativas, por lo que esta le ayuda a sanar más rapido, sólo necesita un poco...

\- Auuuuu-se quejó la india tal y como la peliaqua se imagino, haciendo un puchero y mirandole como si de un cachorrito indefenso se tratara-duele mucho-miró a la sirena, rogandole que se detenga.

\- Ya esta listo-levanto el pedazo de tela desgarrada y se lo amarró en el brazo, tirandose nuevamente al agua-pero necesitas quedarte en reposo-dijo sacando su rostro del agua.

* * *

\- Ahora necesito encontrar a esa escurridiza hada sin alas-dijó el peliazul pateando una roca mientras iba caminando junto a un adolescente albino.

\- Señor, ¿no cree que seria más facil, dejarla libre y...?-Kaito le miró sin entender del todo lo que decia, intimidando al chico, evitando que terminara de hablar-lo siento, señor.

¿Dónde prodria estar?

Esa duda recorrió una y otra vez su escasa mente, admitia ser tan idiota como para no tener buenas ideas pero si para cometer crimenes y idear planes siniestros por venganza se trataba era tan inteligente que venceria a cualquier experto en el dolor y sufrimiento, que su mente fuera tan pequeña como para memorizar cosas como la raiz cuadrada de pi menos ochenta era muy normal en el, realmente lo demás sin importancia no era de su incumbencia.

Se sentó sobre una vieja raiz durante un momento, pensando los lugares que había y que talvez aún no había recorrido.

La laguna de las sirenas, el campamento de los indios, en donde desgraciadamente tuvo que hacer un gran sermón en un idioma que apenas y entendia solo para que les diga que no sabian, el bosque de las hadas, lugar que odiaba por que nuevamente estaba siendo poblada por esas espantosas criaturas, las colinas, la roca calavera y por ultimo el sitio que más le incomodaba, el río en donde el maldito de Lennart había tirado su mano para que el cocodrilo se alimentara de el.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, ellos eran jovenes por supuesto que lo vencerian en el juego de las escondidas, no podia rendirse cuando una venganza contra Lennart estaba en juego, unas risas se oyeron de repente captando firmemente su atención.

\- No sabes el trabajo que nos dió conseguir este enorme...

\- Jabalí*-le dijo una voz varonil e infantil, un niño de unos seis a ocho años, de cabellos rosados y unos ojos color verde.

\- Eso iba a deciéndo yo-hizó un puchero el rubio, mirando el cuerpo del animal.

\- Entiendo pero, esto no se cocinara para hoy así que comeran fruta-los hombres se quejaron-lo preparare mañana-dijo la chica, claramente se trataba de Rin.

\- Ya que...

\- Así que huiste de mi con tu noviecito-se oculto en unos arbustos, asiendole un ademan a su compañero de cabello canoso para que se acercara-pues parece que ni mañana podrá comer su dichoso Jabali con tal de encontrarte...

\- ¿Capitán?-llamó el chico, temiendo por la mentalidad de el mayor ya que hablaba completamente solo, movió un poco su hombro para que este reaccionara mientras la sonrisa maligna de este se hacia más grande.

\- Piko-le indico que se acercara un poco más-ve al barco e indicales al resto que mañana tendremos que realizar un secuestro-sonrío siniestramente.

\- "Tengo un muy mal presentimiento"-pensó el rubio tomando una manzana y perdiendose en el color de este-"¿Qué significara?"-la limpió con ayuda de la manga de su traje, dejandola reluciente sin dejar de pensar en lo que temia que sucediera.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Len?-preguntó la rubia quién le quitaba la cascara a una banana preocupada de su actitud.

\- No, no es nada-le sonrío nervioso, mordiendo la manzana que recientemente habia limpiado, sonriendole nuevamente para que esta no se sintiera rara.

\- Sí tu lo dices-mordió el plátano.

* * *

\- ¡Ya nos vamos!-gritó el rubio, despidiendose desde lejos de su amada y de la pequeña Rui, ambas esraban frente a la entrada de sy pequeño refugio-¡volveremos para el almuerzo!-dió la vuelta, haciendo un seña a los menores y comenzando a irse junto con los niños.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado!-gritaron ambas, la rubia le sonrió a la niña sosteniendo su mano volteandose y dirigiéndose a entrar al pequeñor hogar con ella.

Estaban a pocos centimetros de pasar por la condenada puerta...

Cuando de la nada unos hombres cubrieron la entrada del lugar, amenazandolas cada uno con un machete y rodeandolas para que estas no huyeran.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿De qué se habian perdido?

Ambas solo se sorprendieron de momento. Rui aferro su mano a la de Rin, abrazandose de su pierna con su brazo libre.

\- ¿Quiénes son?, ¡dejenos en paz!-protesto Rin rodeando a la pelinegra en sus brazos, evitando que le hicieran daño a la niña.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que ya te olvidaste de el trato-se hicieron a un lado dejando ver al responsable de arruinar la felicidad de tener un hogar feliz, no pudo evitar verlo con cierto rencor y culpabilidad, ella tampoco cumplio el trato.

\- Kaito...-dos hombres la tomaron de brazos, dejando a la niña sola en medio de ellos-¡no le hagas daño!

\- Dile a Lennart que si la quiere de regreso tendra que ir mañana a mi barco-se inclinó a su altura-¡solo!-le dijo viendo a la niña, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, asustado, aterrado, intimidado-¿entiendes?

\- S-sí-tartamudeo, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Bien, me agradan las niñas obedientes como tú-revolvió su cabello, acercandose en donde tomaban a Rin-en cambio tu-deslizó uno de sus dedos por el delicado cuello de la chica manteniendo el contacto visual-tendre que castigarte.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacerme?-forcejeó con sus brazos el agarre de los hombres, se maldijo otra vez el ser una debilucha.

\- ¿Eso importa?, ¡subanla al barco!-ordenó, estos obedecieron inmediatamente llendose con la rubia.

\- No se te olvide decirle eso a Lennart-dijo antes de irse, dejando a una pobre niña llorando sola, esperando que llegue su hermano para sentirse mejor.

Para Rui, lo que fuera a hacerle el Capitán, Rin no se lo merecia. Ella era amable, bonita, infantil, pero se comportaba como una verdadera madre que luchaba para mantener sana y feliz a su familia.

Rin era la madre que siempre había deseado y no queria que la dejara sólo porque un hombre hizó un trato con ella.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Jabalí: Cerdo que vive en el monte, suele ser negro y peludo no como los de granja que son todos rosaditos y calvitos(? -w-**

 **Les gusto? Si no, lo entiendo -u- Hoy fue mi primer dia! :D me fue pesimo -.- hay algo que queria avisarles referente al fic y es que muy pronto llega a su final u.u pero estoy pensando hacer una segunda parte por lo poco que duro la historia TnT OvO como una segunda temporada!(? Asi que si creen que es buena idea me dejan un review con su opinión ;)**

 **Me despido :'v**

 **Deja un review o me suicido TnT ok no o.o pero te dare galletitas con chispitas de chocolate owo**


	12. Cap11-Quiero ser feliz a su lado

**Holiwis x3 llegamos al once! :'D *llora de felicidad* me siento tan feliz de haber llegado a este numero y por haber sido tolerada con esta historia que algunos creeran chafamex pero es lo que mi imaginación decidió crear(? ayudado de mi cerebro y las ganas de escribirlo :'v**

 **Me callo con mis problemas mentales y los dejo leer :T**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha© al igual que sus personajes y diseños tan exquisitos de ShotaLen *0* a Crypton Future Media, historia hecho sin fines de lucro y blablablaa :b**

 **Advertencia: Lennart deja de ser el adolescente buen besuqueador* que se porta bien, que conocemos 0.0**

* * *

11.-

-Quiero ser feliz a su lado-

\- ¡Sueltenme!-pataleó con fuerza al par de hombres que la sostenian, ellos se limitaban a seguir sosteniendola.

\- Intenta todo lo que quieras-subió al barco-no te liberaran-chizqueo los dedos y otros hombres se encargaron de subir la rampa que mantenia al transporte conectado a tierra firme.

\- ¡Yo no te sirvó!-focejeó una vez más sin tener exito-¿¡Para qué me quieres!?

\- Sin ti, Lennart es vulnerable-agarró un menchon el cabello de esta-puedo deshacerme de él facilmente-jaló el pelo de la chica, haciendo que un quejido saliera de sus labios.

\- Tú...-inhalo con fuerza unas cuantas veces, tratando de recuperar el aliento-¡eres un monstruo!-gritó, mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

\- Si, si-la obligó a mirarlo otra vez-pero ¿quién es el peor?-limpió el rostro de la rubia-¿Lennart, que fue capaz de cortarme la mano y luego darsela al cocodrilo?-movió su mano en señal de que le dieran "eso"-¿o yo?-destapó el frasco, mirando a Rin sonriente-¿que solo quiero vengarme arrebatandole lo que más ama?

\- ¡Tu lo provocaste en un princi...!-el peliazul metió la boquilla del frasco en la boca de ella obligandola a beber lo que liquido que el traste* contenia, esta se resistio pero el parecia ser capaz de ahogarla con la fuerza que utilizaba. Terminó tomandoselo todo y los hombres la soltaron.

Tosió unas cuantas veces mientras que tomaba entre sus manos su cuello que tanto le ardia, no sabía si este era un verdadero veneno o otra posión. Si jamás despertaba estaria claro que la enveneno y si lo hacia seria diferente.

Cayó en el suelo del barco, cerrando los ojos y durmiendose a causa del liquido.

\- Bien-sonrió-¡llevenla al calabozo y encierrenla en una jaula para pajaros!-se subió en la parte alta del barco-¡pronto captutaremos a Lennart Pan!-la tripulación grito y felicito al Capitán por su logro, y luego se encargo de encerrar el fragil y pequeño cuerpo del hada.

* * *

\- ¡Rin!-gritó la peliverde sobre una roca, a su lado estaban Meiko y Luka-¡RIN!

\- ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-repitió la castaña, tratando de no mover su brazo herido.

\- Es inutil-se recostó en el agua-a este paso jamás la encontraremos...

\- ¡Mamá!-escucharon un debil alarido lleno de pena y tristeza, las chicas corrieron al lugar en donde se habia oido encontrandose con Rui que lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Rui-chan!-la abrazó la castaña preocupada por la niña-¿qué paso?-limpió los restos de llanto que se hayaban en sus mejilas-¿qué ha sucedido?

\- Se llevaron a Mamá-abrazó la pierna de la india.

\- ¿Mamá?-se inclinó Miku, acariciando levemente los oscuros cabellos de la infante-¿quién es tu mamá?

\- R-rin-se aferró aun más fuerte a la mayor, jalando con su mano la falda de esta.

\- ¡Rin!-escucharon una voz conocida acompañada de otras más jovenes-¡Ri...!-paró frente a ellas-¿ustedes que hacen aqui?

\- ¡Maldito infeliz!-lo jaló Meiko más no pudo por el dolor de su brazo-tienes suerte que estoy herida-suspiro-¡sino ya te habria matado!

\- Tranquila Meiko-le acarició el cabello, pero al momento de ver al rubio la soltó y se acerco como alma que lleva el diablo al chico-¡¿Qué eso de que Rin es su madre?!

\- Es una decisión que ella y yo tomamos-le ofreció su mano a la pequeña y esta se abrazo a el-ellos son felices, nosotros somos felices.

\- Papá-llamó Rui.

\- ¿Si?

\- Un hombre se llevó a mamá-Rei se acerco a su gemela abriendose de brazos para que esta lo abrazara, el chico se quedo en shock sin decir una sola palabra-y dijo que queria que vayas mañana a su barco, solo.

\- Ese hijo de perra.

\- Tranquilizate Len-dijo Luka desde el agua-no pierdas la cordura.

\- La perdi desde que él se la llevo por primera vez hace unas semanas-se quito el sonbrero que Rin habia hecho para el, y lo abrazo-no dejare que ese imbecil le haga daño aún si tengo que asesinarlo.

\- ¡No es para tanto!-se acercó Miku, tomandole de manos y suplicandole con una mirada tan indefensa-hasta el puede merecer perdón...

\- ¿¡Ahora estas de su lado!?-le solto una bofetada y tirandola al suelo, ella tomo su rostro aterrada. En un impulso a causa de su enfado alzó la mano dispuesto a golpearla de nuevo.

\- ¡Lennart!-se puso Meiko en frente de Miku y de el, impidiendo que fuera capaz de golpearla-¡Estas enloqueciendo!

\- Yo...-con su otra mano tomo la que fue capaz de herir a la peliverde-lo... Lo siento.

\- ¡Mirá que no sólo has lastimado a Miku sino aterrado a los que dices que son tus hijos!-señalo a los niños aterrados, se abrazaban entre si, era una verdadera decepción.

\- No...-se tiró al suelo cayendo incado*, comenzando a lagrimear-Lo siento, sin la presencia tranquilizante de Rin... soy capaz de cometer cualquier estupidez. De verdad, lo siento.

\- Debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos.

\- ¡No puedo!, pensar en ella es lo único que me tranquiliza.

\- Pero necesitas hacerlo sino no podremos salvarla-dijo la pelirosa. Len no era el único que sufria por la desaparición de la rubia, también ella que fue amiga de Rin desde antes que el chico llegara a Nunca Jamás.

\- Entonces, si haciendolo puedo volver al lado de Rin-se levantó del suelo, limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas desesperadamente-lo haré, porque quiero ser feliz a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Besuqueador: besador :***

 **Traste: Asi les decimos aqui, se le dice a los platos, vasos, tazas, etc. Ejemplo: ¡Lava tus trastes sucios!**

 **Incado: Quedarte de rodillas ._.**

 **Soy mala TnT Miku no se lo merecia o talvez si e.e en el proximo capitulo entenderemos porque Miku decidio apoyar (un poquito ñ.ñ) a Kaito cosa que se me ha salido de la nada. Vuelvo a disculparme por el capitulo tan corto la escuela me tiene ocupada eso y tal vez la prox actualizacion sea mañana miercoles -w-**

 **Me despido :D**

 **Deja un review! Te lo ruego D:**

 **Si dejas un review, un niño es salvado de perderse en Nunca Jamás y ser comido por un tigre c: hazlo por esos pobres niños que no merecen perderse Dx ni ser comidos u.u**


	13. Cap12-A escondidas

**Holis :) que me cuentan? Bueno aqui llego el cap 12, el muy desgraciado no quizo venir(? 7-7 pero lo convenci diciendole que si no se dejaba publicar lo iba a borrar y solo asi se dejo(? si leyeron el capitulo anterior podrán notar que tengo muy poco tiempo para publicar por lo que tardare un poco mas en subir el que seria mi próxima historia, sino saben a cual me refiero lean mi perfil e.e eso y que creo que borraré Fairy Storys ya que a nadie le gusto UnU ya sin nada mas que decir...**

 **Les dejo leer :D**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece ni los personajes sino a Yamaha© y a Crypton Future Media.**

 **N/T: Kaito es sexy *0* ok no 7-7 narra Miku :I**

* * *

12.-

-A escondidas-

Despues de el encuentro que tuve con Kaito, el me propuso vernos más seguido porque dijo que le agradaba mi compañia, me senti alagada y por eso termine aceptando.

Cuando volvi y nos enteramos que ni Lennart, Rin o los niños estaban, lo primero que crei fue que el había llevado antes a Rin y aprovechando que estaba con Len a el también pero, salió de mi mente esa opción ya que yo habia estado con el peliazul, a menos de que hubiera mandado a sus hombres a hacerlo.

No acepte esa posibilidad por extraño que sonara, simplemente mi mente no lo queria creer.

 _\- "El es tierno cuando se lo propone, ademas de que no seria capaz de hacer eso de una vez. El haria un plan que de seguro fracasaria poco a poco."_

Negue repetitivamente, no era posible que con una langosta ese tipo ya me hubiera conquistado.

No.

Yo soy muy dificil, ni siquiera los chicos que me coqueteaban antes en la escuela habian sido capacez de hacer que yo pensara aunque fuera un poquito en ellos.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué ahora estaba pensando en el maldito que me habia llevado hasta aqui y dejado con un trio de chicos que también eran victimas de las idioteces de él habia hecho?

Ingnore esa pregunta, decidi que la responderia despues de que las chicas y yo buscaramos al par de rubios.

Ese día, Meiko se trepo como chango en un árbol. Tenia ganas de burlarme de ella pero, por alguna razón no lo hice, talvez porque ella queria al igual que yo y Luka encontrar a Rin y a los niños.

Len no importaba tanto, él sabia cuidarse solo. Aunque que recuerdo, Luka antes habia dicho que el no sabia ni pelar una banana solo.

Imaginaciones mias, Len se sabe cuidar. Rin apenas esta aprendiendo a ser humana aunque ya supiera hacer muchas cosas, en las más importantes todavia era una novata.

Luka buscaba en el mar, no porque pensaramos que hubieran ahogado sino porque en el agua tenia más visión en las orillas del agua.

Yo acompañaba a Meiko, vigilaba abajo por si acaso pasaban corriendo o algo asi.

Esa noche fue agotadora, tuvimos que volver al campamento sin una pista de ellos y comer algunas cuantas frutas.

Aproveche que las chicas se durmieron para ir donde Kaito, no perdia nada con hacerlo pero no le diria lo de Rin y Len porque talvez me atacaria o algo por el estilo.

\- Al fin llegas-dijo rodeandome la cintura con sus brazos, yo trate de alejarlo usando un poco de fuerza-crei que no vendrias.

\- Pues parece que te decepcione.

\- No, claro que no-me sonrío, por un momento parecia un chico común y corriente.

\- Sólo vine para preguntarte algo-su expresión cambio.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Has pensado dejar de lado tu caracter frio y vengativo por el simpatico que conoci ayer?

\- ¿Es eso?-yo asentí-si lo he pensado pero, no creo tener una razón para hacerlo-se acerco a mi.

\- ¿Necesitas una?

\- Por supuesto-se acerco más-todo necesita una razón.

\- ¿Por qué odias a Lennart?-le pregunte poniendome seria, talvez asi decidiria contestarme con la verdad.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Dimelo y sabre-dije con obviedad sin dejar de mirarlo seria.

\- Bueno-soltó una carcajada, no entendi porque-el muy maldito peleaba conmigo y me corto la mano-levantó a la vista su garfio, viendolo un tanto nostalgico-luego se lo dió a comer al cocodrilo TicTac-bufó lo último molesto.

\- ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que te la corto?-pregunte haciendo un pose de culpabilidad.

\- Sólo queria un poco del polvillo que posee su amiga, digo, novia hada y la secuestre.

\- ¿¡Qué sólo sabes secuestrar!?-eso me recordaba como yo también fui secuestrada por este tipo, mi padre de seguro me estaria buscando por todo Londres.

\- Puede-rascó su nuca-pero tuve una razón y nunca le hice daño a Rin.

\- ¿Estas seguro?-le jale un poco el traje y lo solte inmediatamente, con vestido no intimidaba a nadie.

\- Talvez sólo la puse en un reloj de arena...

\- Estuviste a punto de ahogarla-me enfade, ahora si lo golpearia. ¿Desde cuando este se creia Jafar*?

\- Un poco talvez-intente darle un golpe pero este lo esquivo tomandome otra vez de brazos y colocando su garfio en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, me sentia incomoda. Él se estaba aprovechando de la posición en la que estabamos y me abrazo con su otra mano.

\- ¿Te gustaria que te asesine aqui y decirle a tus amiguitos que los traicionaste desde un principio?

\- Me perdonarian...-dije tratando de evitar que me clavara su garfio-todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¿No crees que yo también lo meresco?-le iba responder y el me beso, mi primer beso con el que habia condenado mi vida en ese sitio.

Por un momento correspondi y este parecio notarlo por lo que continuo haciendolo hasta dejarme casi sin aire por suerte se detuvo antes de ahogarme.

\- Adios preciosa-dijo antes de colgarse de una soga que estaba conectada a su barco e irse.

\- Mi...-no podia articular bien mis palabras-primer beso...

Me levante aún sin asimilar lo que habia pasado y corri lo más rapido de vuelta al campamento, me recoste en la tienda que me tocaba y trate de olvidar lo sucedido. Algo habia en ese beso porque no se desaparecia de mi mente, y debo de admitir que aunque fuera un poco...

Me gusto.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía tranquilo sin mencionar que había una brisa deliciosa rodando por el aire, había tenido una pesadilla horrible.

Esperen...

¡Eso fue anoche!

\- Buenos días, Miku-me saludó mi compañera, sentándose en el frío suelo y poniéndome tiernamente.

\- ¡Chicas!-gritó desde el agua la pelirosa, ambas le saludamos de manera que desayunos y luego nos pusimos de acuerdo para retomar nuestra búsqueda.

Nos preparamos para volver a la buscar de los chicos, Meiko nuevamente se habia trepado en el mismo árbol de ayer, deberas parecia chango y cuando menos me diera cuenta estaria diciendo lo mismo que ellos.

 _"¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!"_

Reí de solo imaginarme a Meiko imitando a un mono. Ella me miró preocupada, solo le dije que recorde algo que me habia sucedido antes.

\- ¡LEN!-gritó mi amiga castaña.

\- ¡KAGAMINE!-grite yo esta vez.

\- ¿Logras ver algo, Luka?-preguntó Meiko, mirando hacia el agua viendo como Luka salia del agua.

\- Nope.

\- A este paso, no econtraremos ni a Len ni Rin-yo baje la mirada entristecida, no queria que ella sufriera y aunque deberás odiaba admitirlo, tampoco le deseaba algún mal a ese niño infantil y mal educado del que la muy tonta estaba enamorada-hay que seguir...-

\- Tienes razón, hay que seguir-dijo Meiko acomodandose nuevamente en el arbol, observando todo a su alrededor, yo miré hacia el cielo parecia estar a punto se llover-¿creen que Rin este bien?

\- Ojala.

\- Tipico, nos preocupamos por Rin pero no por Len-se sento Luka en la orilla, mirandonos.

\- El sabe cuidarse solo, en cambio ella apenas se esta acostumbrando a ser humana-me apoye en un arbol, soltando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Quién?-hablo una gruesa voz cerca de mi oido, sabia que se trataba de Kaito. Cosa que nuevamente me recordaba ese maldito beso-¿Rin?-su aliento me causo escalofrios, me aleje de el unos cuantos pasos, sonrojandome.

\- ¡K-kaito!-di un mal paso y cai sobre las raices de un viejo roble, el cual resono al momento de golpearme.

\- ¿Dónde esta Rin?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?-me arrastre hacia el arbol, sentandome. Aparte de que no se desvanecia mi odioso sonrojo todavia me dolia mi pie, me lo sobe con un poco cuidado.

\- Vine por Rin, ¿no es obvio?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Jafar: Villano de Aladín, lo dije porque casi en el final este encierra a Jasmín en un reloj de arena gigante.**

 **Y ya saben el resto de la historia, osea esto es una explicación de lo que paso con Miku despues de que se viera con Kaito e.e es que queria relacionarlo u.u**

 **Bueno ni modo 7-7 y debo anunciarles que solo quedan dos... Dos capitulos! xT Y el espilogo, claro n.n espero que les emocione al igual que a mi y espero que quieran segunda parte ya me la estoy imaginando n.n9 justo ahora estaba terminando un proyecto para la escuela ¡deseenme suerte para que me saquen 10!**

 **Bien, me despido con un beso todo babeado :***

 **Deja un review o te mando un tigre por correo y si, sé donde vives hasta te he visto cuando te bañas por cierto, lindo lunar en la nalga derecha xD ok no :v ver mucho german hace daño**


	14. Cap13-Hadas al ataque

**Llegamos al penultimo cap (n.n)9 me siento como si mi vida acabara aqui T.T pero ya veremos si quieren segunda parte e.e pero segun vi sus comentarios positivos tal vez suba la segunda parte**

 **Ya me callo y los dejo leer :\**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha© asi como sus personajes a Crypton Future Media. Esta historia fue creada por mi sin fines de lucro y blabla :v**

* * *

13.-

-Hadas al ataque-

Durante todo el resto del día, nuestro protagonista Lennart habia estado luchando consigo mismo emocionalmente. Se sentia peor que antes de que Rin volviera, habia tenido aunque fuese sólo por dos días la felicidad más grande junto a ella y los niños, pero por eso...

¿Seria capaz de matar al causante de sus desgracias?

Si, lo haria. Estaba cansado de las idioteces de ese maldito, si queria fallecer ya habia conseguido una muerte muy segura. La dueña de su corazón era más valiosa que una simple mano, no era un objeto con el que podia chantajearlo sino una razón para hacer que enloqueciera de tal manera que lo podria asesinar a golpes.

¿¡Pero qué diablos estaba pensando!?

No podia cometer tal acto sino Miku, Meiko, Luka y Rin se alejarian de él tras cometer tal atrosidad. La peliaqua desde un principio tenia razón, hasta el mismisimo Capitán Shion merecia una segunda oportunidad.

Prefirio salir a caminar un rato para tranquilizarse o por lo menos buscar algo con que desquitar su ira, como un árbol que golpear o algo asi.

No se fijaba por donde iba, lo único que queria era distraerse un rato de tanto pensar, ahora se arrepentia de no haber atado a Rin en una cama y evitar que saliera del refugio.

Se sentó en una roca y miró el cielo estrellado, era igual a la noche que conocio a la rubia. Se veia tan indefensa en esa flor y tan brillante como el Sol mismo. A diferencia de las demás hadas, ella sabia mucho acerca del mundo humano, las personas y las emociones que estos tenian.

Pero un hada sólo puede sentir una emoción a la vez.

Por eso cuando le dijo a Rin sus sentimientos creia que habia una pequeña posibilidad de que le correspondiera y se sintió feliz cuando le dió la confesión de que sui le queria pero, ella no le había aceptado del todo. Se maldijo, en esos momentos no debia pensar en ella, eso no le ayudaba en nada.

Sólo lo deprimia más y le hacia cometer locuras.

Las luces lo rodearon y unas miradas curiosas lo veian, realmente no se fijo por donde iba y ahora estaba en el mismo sitió en donde un baile de hadas se habia realizado anteriormente.

\- _"¿Quién_ _eres?"_ -tintineó una hada de lindos y largos cabellos rosados sostenidos en una ligera trensa, portaba un vestido hecho con lo que parecia ser un tulipan.

\- Soy Lennart Pan-respondió sin ganas, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. En ese momento una idea vino a su mente, negó rapidamente mientras que las hadas lo miraban extraño.

\- _"¿Y qué haces rondando por aqui?"-_ dijo otra que estaba al lado de la anterior, esta tenia una coleta y unos cabellos brillantes de un claro color dorado, está utilizaba un vestido de petalos de girasol.

\- _"Es peligroso con Kaito rondando por Nunca Jamás"_ -dijo un tercera de cortos cabellos verde pasto y un traje hecho con algunas hojas otoñales, está se encontraba sentada sobre la hoja de un árbol que estaba cerca del rubio.

\- Creanme, él no es tan peligroso como yo cuando estoy enojado-rió nerviosamente guardando las ganas de destruir lo primero que veía, dejando confundidas a las chicas.

\- _"¿Por qué estas enfadado?"-_ preguntó nuevamente la de rosa palido.

\- Él muy maldito se llevo a la mujer que amo-contestó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa nerviosa y deprimida.

Las tres se juntaron y platicaron unos segundos sobre lo que el chico habia dicho, si era verdad se encargarian de ayudarlo. Eran hadas despues de todo.

\- _"¡Te ayudaremos!"-_ dijieron todas juntas sonriendo y sentandose en los hombros de este.

\- No necesito ayuda...

\- _"Ya dijimos que te ayudaremos, no nos puedes rechazar-_ le recrimino la de cabellos radiantes- _no nos hemos presentado, soy SeeU"_

 _\- "Ella es Gumi y yo soy Ia-_ le sonrieron al chico- _ahora, ¡vamos!_

\- Bien-suspiro-si no hay opción-se dispusó a volver-primero iremos con unas amigas.

* * *

\- ¡Len!-gritó Luka, alarmando a las chicas de que la presencia del chico estaba muy cerca de ellas.

Este comprendió el gito de la sirena y se dirigió a donde las tres chicas se encontraban, tratando no perder el control.

\- Por fin te dignas a aparecer-dijo Meiko, comiendo unas cuantas fresas que suertudamente habian conseguido antes de que Rin fuera capturada desde un principio.

Len bajó la mirada tras ver la marca que sus dedos habian formado en el rostro de la peliverdeaguamarina, se sentía demasiado cumpable como para verle el rostro.

\- Laamento haberte pegado-susurró lo suficientemente audible para que está le oyere, formó una bella sonrisa y negó la disculpa.

\- Ya no te preocupes por eso...

\- ¡Ahora lo más importante es recuperar a Rin!-dijo la pelirosa, dandoles a los tres la suficiente fuerza y confianza para poder vencer al Pirata.

\- Consegui un poco de ayuda-las chicas lo miraron sin entender, ¿dónde se suponia que estaba?. El chico hizo una señal y tres pequeñas hadas salieron detras de él, se pararon las tres sobre la palma de su mano.

\- _"Un placer conocerlas-_ dieron todas una reverencia- _ellas son Ia y SeeU, mi nombre es Gumi. Ojala podamos llevarnos bien"-_ les sonrió.

\- ¡Estas loco!-le reclamó la castaña-¡no podemos ponerlas en peligro!

\- _"Sé que sonara grosero pero...-_ voló frente a ella- _¡nosotras nos ofrecimos a ayudarle asi que no le reclamen!"_ -tintineó la pelirosa.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema de que nos ayuden-dijo la de peliaqua.

\- Yo tampoco-apoyo la sirena.

\- ¿Ves Meiko?-se sentó flotando-además ellas nos ayudaran a liberar a Rin, lo más seguro es que el la haiga encerrado-por ese momento la mayor sintió que Lennart tenia razón.

\- Bien-pasó su mano sobre toda su cara-ellas nos ayudaran.

 _\- "¡Yey!"_

 _-_ He pensado en un plan durante el camino de regreso-les hizó una seña para que todas, incluyendo a las nuevas se acercaran-esto es lo que haremos...

* * *

Era muy temprano y los rayos del Sol aún no se hacian presentes en Nunca Jamás. El cielo habia amanecido completamente nublado, por lo que significaba que una batalla entre un hombre y un chico pronto comenzaria.

Las chicas junto con sus nuevas compañeras se escondian entre los arboles y arbustos para que nadie las viera por ahi, si Kaito las veia el plan de Lennart se iria por el caño. Luka esperaba el momento en que a ella le tocara atacar sólo debia que ser paciente.

Un barco se estacionó cerca del rubio, bajando la rampa que uniria a Tierra firme con el barco mismo.

Lennart caminó por ella, subiendose y quedando frente a la tripulación de Kaito que lo miraba de cierta forma peculiar, y un peliplateado cada vez se ponia más nervioso por la situación.

\- ¿Dónde está su Capitán?-pregunto, ninguno de los hombres le respondió. Se quedaron callados observandolo, viendo cada movimiento que hacia-¿Qué acaso se acobardo?

El silencio reinaba el barco, el chico se sentia incomodo e intimidado puesto que todos portaban grandes armas y el sólo traia un puñal.

\- ¡Alguien responda!-comenzaba a hartarse del silencio, miró de nuevo a toda la tripulación del peliazul. ¿Cómo podian servirle a ese tipo?

Unos pasos se escuchaban por la borda, uno despues de otro en un compaz lento, los hombres le abrieron paso a el peliazul que sostenia una pequeña jaula en una de sus manos.

\- No puedo creer que por una mosca-le tiró a el objeto al menor de su tripulación, este trato de sostenerla mientras esta subia y bajaba hasta que por fin pudo mantenerla-seas capaz de sacrificar tu vida.

\- ¿Dónde está Rin?-le miró fijamente, el pirata soltó una gran carcajada. El peliazul era tramposo y podria engañarlo diciendo que ella este en la jaula cuando en realidad la pudo haber encerrado en algún otro lado.

\- ¿¡Qué eres ciego!?-rió nuevamente, expandiendo sus brazos a los costados. Su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más-Ahi está tu mosquita-le hizó uba seña a su complice, Piko inclinó un poco la jaula dejando a la vista el fondo de esta, ahi se encontraba durmiendo placidamente una rubia con unas pequeñas alas mientras era cubrida por unos cuantos trapos.

\- ¿¡R-rin!?-estaba a punto de acercarse, cuando un par de hombres tomaron sus brazos deteniendolo-¡Rin!-cubrieron su boca, Lennart forcejeaba y hasta les rogaba pero estos no lo soltaban.

Mientras el reto de los tripulantes de la nave golpeaban una y otra vez al joven rubio, este trataba de aguantar las agresiones inultilmente.

¿Qué acaso él les habia hecho algo?

Sinceramente el peliazul no merecia tener a sus hombres, ellos desde un principio fueron niños en busca de una aventura pirata al igual que el resto de Ninca Jámas.

Rin se lo habia dicho, despues de que las hadas desaparecieron, nadie cuidaba de aquellos que quedaban atrapados y entonces fue cuando el pirata les ofreció juegos y diversión a cambio de su sincera lealtad.

\- Llevenlo al calabozo-Kaito sonreia victorioso, tomó nuevamente la jaula y se la aventó a otro de sus complices-y llevenle a su "noviecita"-se dió media vuelta, y se acercó al peliplateado.

\- Capitán, creo que ha...-

\- Callá Piko-le cubrió la boca, tomandolo por detras y amenazandolo con la punta de su garfio-¿o tú también quieres ir al calabozo?-negó, suplicandole a Kaito que lo soltara-que te quede claro que mientras estes en MI barco, debes obedecer MIS ordenes-lo soltó-¿entendiste?

\- Si, Capitán.

\- Bien-sonrió-¡Lennart Pan está acabado!

\- ¡Heeeeeeeeee!-gritó su tripulación, la victoria para su Capitán era algo que celebrar y mañana como Kaito había dicho, se realizaria la ejecución de la plaga Kagamine.

\- No...-cubrió su rostro lleno de lágrimas y se sumergió en el agua, la noticia decepcionaria a las chicas y entristeceria aún más a unos niños que sólo deseaban una familia.

 **Qué les parecio? Me di cuenta de que no soy buena narrando golpes :v he estado practicandolo pero es dificil xI tratare de mejorar en el final :\ he tenido curiosidad en algo... ¿Cómo quedaria mejor el final de Lennart Pan?, si ustedes tienen una forma en como quedaria el final. Diganme en los reviews :D**

 **Me despido con grandes besos de baba :***

 **Deja un review o le dire a Len que vaya a tu casa a violarte :T tengo su face buk y no temo usarlo(? :l**


	15. Cap14-Una ultima sonrisa

-Capitulo **14-**

 **-Una ultima sonrisa-**

En lo más recondito y alejado lugar en el barco habia una celda, en ella sólo se hallaba una pequeña jaula dorada junto con una diminuta luz.

Cada destello producido por la casi desgastada vela se sentia como la unica calidez existente en ese sitio desolado, solitario, casi abandonado...

Pero ese lugar no estaba del todo olvidado, dentro de aquella insignificante jaula se encontraba un ser maravilloso, que despendia un brillo propio pero de igual manera debil.

Ella dormía profundamente, disfrutando de cada imagen producida por su mente dulce e inocente sin siquiera saber que su cuerpo estaba en reposo.

Sus ojos milagrosamente decidieron dejar de ver sus fantasias para adentrarse en su maldita realidad, se abrieron con cierta lentitud puesto que jamás se habia acostumbrado a la oscuridad en su vida.

Observó detalladamente cada parte del lugar para luego mirarse a si misma.

Piel, piernas,pies ,brazos, manos, alas...

¿Alas?

¿En qué momento las habia recuperado?

¿¡Cuando fue que recupero su forma original!?

\- Debe ser parte del plan de Kaito...-esa era la primera idea que le convencia mayormente y que seguramente, se trataba.

Un gran rechinido* llamó su atención.

\- Realmente lamento hacerle esto joven Lennart-susurro una voz, haciendo que la rubia se alarmara rapidamente.

Un "Click" sonó, al mismo tiempo que se escucharon un par de pasos cerrando la puerta detras de si.

\- ¿Len?-llamó con suficiente fuerza para ser oída.

\- Lo siento...-derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, sentandose contra la pared y abrazandose asi mismo, se sentia culpable de no haber hecho nada desde un principio.

"Soy un idiota"

Eran las unicas palabras que se le ocurrian.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó, acercandose a los barrotes de la jaula, importandole poco si el chico le veía desnuda.

\- Sino hubieramos ido a rescatar a Miku-volteó la mirada, viendo directamente a la veladora estaba cerca de donde estaba Rilliane-Kaito no te habria capturado.

\- No te disculpes por eso-extendió su brazo, sentia la necesidad de estar al lado de él-despues de todo-fijó su vista al techo, notando la sombra del rubio-si eso no sucedía jamás nos dariamos cuenta de que nos queremos, ¿no lo crees?

Él se quedó callado, pensando en las palabras de ella. Tenía razón, si Shion no le capturaba el no le habria dicho sus sentimientos.

\- Michaella sólo nos dió un ligero empujonsito-comenzó a lagrimear, manteniendo su bella sonrisa.

\- Rin...

\- Tras el regreso de ella, recorde los viejos tiempos-bajó su brazó, posandolo en su pecho-igual de maravillosos y alegres que los que he pasado contigo.

Se arrastró por el suelo con el cuerpo aún adolorido, si su castigo era morir lo tomaría, su amada no merecía sufrir por su culpa.

\- Te amo-pronunció el chico con dificultad, abrazando la jaula con fuerza.

\- ¡Len!-se lanzó a su pecho, quedando un poco marcada y golpeada por los barrotes pero superandolo, manteniendose firme y con la esperanza de que ambos saldrian de ahí.

* * *

\- ¡Señor!-gritó una aguda voz desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres Piko?-le preguntó al albino, observando detalladamente un viejo libro con la portada hecha de cuero rojo.

\- La...-pensó dos veces en lo que diría-...joven capitana ha venido a verle.

\- ¿"Capitana"?

\- Sí, ¿le digo que pase?

Pensó detenidamente la situación, podría tratarse de su prima Kaiko que los visitaba o de su pobre y acosada Michaella, lo más seguro es que se trataba de la segunda.

\- Dile que pase-indicó con una seña de mano.

\- Sí, señor-el peliazul observó a su asistente dejando entrar a una chica, perfecta frente a sus ojos.

Largos, brillantes, sedosos y alborotados cabellos de un hermoso color aguamarina, ojos del mismo color y un vestido -que anteriormente era blanco- sucio al igual que roto.

\- Michaella...-sonrió mirandole detalladamente.

\- Kaito-imitó el gesto, esperando a que el peliverde se fuera.

\- Me retiro-pronunció finalmente, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!-golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca llena de odio.

\- No te alarmes, querida-se levantó de su silla-tengo todo bajo control.

\- Entonces liberá a Rin y a Len...

\- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso-caminó hacia ella, rodeando la mesa de madera.

\- ¿Por qué?-jaló el cuello de su camiseta, viendole a los ojos.

Kaito le dió un empujón, haciendo que esta se apoyara sobre el escritorio, este aprovecho la aportunidad y la arrincono entre sus brazos.

\- Ellos quieren rehacer su vida, junto con aquellos niños...

\- Lo siento, pero no cambiare mis planes-tomó una cuerda -que estaba dentro de un cajón- tomandole los brazos y amarrandola con fuerza.

\- No lo hagas...-dijó tristemente mirandole a los ojos de manera acisadora.

\- No hay vuelta atras.

* * *

\- ¡Miku no sale!-avisó Gumi a sus compañeras.

\- Esto es malo-escondió su rostro en el agua-hay que hacer algo.

\- Hay que continuar con el plan-les dijo Meiko.

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

\- Ya es la hora-dijó una voz grave deshaciendose de la cadena de la pierna de Lennart, acercandose a ambos y jalandole de la extremidad a este.

\- ¡Pare, por favor!-gritó Rin desconsoladamente, cayendo nuevamente a la superficie plana de la jaula.

\- ¡Sueltate!-le jaló con más fuerza, haciendo que el joven suelte el objeto y quede colgado en sus brazos.

\- ¡Len!

\- ¡No te preocupes, Rin!-le respondió-volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo...

* * *

\- Tus ultimas palabras Kagamine-le indicó el peliazul, colocando delicadamente la punta de una katana.

\- No me importa morir si asi Rin ya no sufre más-dijó mirando el suelo en el que pronto estaria tirada su cabeza.

* * *

-Creo que es por aqui-se dijó asi misma la pequeña peliverde.

\- Len...-se escucharon unos cuantos sollozos desesperados, con una voz a punto de romperse.

\- ¡Hey, tú!

\- ¿Eh?-se detubó, limpiando lo mejor que pudó, sus lágrimas-¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy quien te ayudara a salir de aqui-le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

\- Muchas gracias...

* * *

\- ¡Muerte a la plaga!

\- ¡DETENTE!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Rechinido: Es el sonido agudo o hasta grave que se produce en puertas y ventanas cuando estas ya tienen las bisagras viejas.**

 **QnQ Lamento si tarde en publicar, desde hace unas semanas pensaba subirlo pero entonces PUM que se me formatea la memoria sd y termine volviendolo a escribir**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si, se supone que el final es asi por que el epilogo es en donde todas sus dudas desapareceran OwO**

 **Por cierto deja un review TwT es gratis y con ello ayudas a que una Fanfictioner como yo mejore su escritura**


	16. Epilogo

**Hola :D ya tenia mucho que no me pasaba por aqui aqui les traigo el final de LennartPan1 recuerden que pronto habra segunda parte (cuando se refiere a pronto es que va a tardar un poco mas) mejor me cayo y les dejo leer :/**

 _ **Desclaimer:/**_ _Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Crypton Future Media y Yamaha Corporation, la historia yo la invente y no tiene fines de lucro :v_

* * *

 **-Epilogo-**

 **-Un nuevo comienzo-**

Blanco.

Era lo único que observaba en aquel cayado lugar.

Él no era el mismo, todo lo que usaba era una bata blanca y sus cabellos se encontraban completamente sueltos. Un odio comenzó a inundar su pecho, tener que pensar en la realidad que abandono para adentrarse en sus sueños...

No queria dejar aquello que amaba con toda su alma, a la diminuta rubia que tanto queria, a las personas en las que confiaba y habia convivido en el transcurso de esos tres años.

Su nueva familia, todo lo que luchó.

Todo estaba apunto de desaparecer...

-"Decide...-resonó fuertemente por las paredes de la blaca habitación-...morir aqui y volver a donde perteneces..."

-¿O qué?-preguntó, observando cada rincón del lugar en busca de alguien, sin tener ningún exito.

-"O morir ahi y quedarte en Nunca Jámas por la esternidad-concluyó, dejandole a la vista dos imagenes-sino decides te quedaras en esta habitación."

En una le mostraban en Nunca Jámas al lado de aquellos que formaban parte de su vida, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Rin. ¡Oh, su hermosa Rin!

Y en la otra sólo podia observar a su madre llorando, aferrandose a su cuerpo postrado en una camilla de hospital, aquello que estaba detras de su felicidad.

-"¡No hay mucho tiempo, apresurate en despertar!"-dijó una melodiosa y tierna voz, la que le habia hecho feliz durante ese largo tiempo.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión...

* * *

-"¡Len!"-gritaba la rubia entre sollozos, aferrandose a la camiseta del chico, el dolor que sentia en esos momentos superaba al que tuvo hace unos cuantos años.

Nada. El sielncio continuaba.

-"¿Rin-san...?-llamó la peliverde, tomando el hombro de Rilliane, forzandole a voltear-tranquilisece, él joven Lennart sólo se encuentra inconsiente despertara en cualquier momento, se lo prometo."

-"Gracias Gumi, ojala asi sea"-ambas se alejaron del cuerpo de Len que reposaba calmadamente, Rin sólo esperaba a que un milagro sucediera y este despertara, sonriendo nuevamente.

-"Vamos, el resto nos espera para la sentencia de Kaito..."

-"¿Sentencia?, ¿¡Acaso piensan asesinarlo!?"

-"No-negó su acompañante-sólo que Miku-san esta pensando en un castigo para lo que hizó, además de que ya había herido a Meiko anteriormente."

-"Ya veo-sonrió por lo bajo-aunque sea un idiota sin su ayuda, nunca hubiera descubierto que se siente ser un humano-apretó los puños-creo que sin su plan tan inutile, seguiria cuidando de Lennart como a un niño pequeño, de verdad le estoy agradecida"

-"No entiendo, ¿por qué te quedaste sóla si aún habian hadas en Nunca Jámas?"

-"Desgraciadamente, Kaito acabó con la mayoria antes de que Len llegara aqui..."

-"¡Eso quiere decir que todo ha sido culpa de él desde siempre!"

-"En realidad no-comenzó a sonrojarse-las relaciones entre hadas y humanos estan prohibidas, Kaito no comprendió esto aferrandose a la posibilidad de que la reina le amara"

-"¿Se había enamorado de la Reina Clarium?, no me lo creo"

-"Por eso fue la primera en desparecer, pero ella murió.."

-"¿¡CÓMO!?-se alarmó Gumi, agarrando a la rubia y sacudiendola repetitivas veces-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!"

-"¡Es verdad!-le alejó-Kaito le había dado la posión de prueba para convertirle en humana, pero resulto siendo veneno."

-"Pobre Shion-sama..."

-¿Pobre, quién?-preguntó la castaña agarrando a Gumi de las alas-contestame pequeña, ¿qué hacias de chismosa preguntandole cosas a Rin?

-"¡Mou, Meiko-chan!, ¡yo sólo queria saber más ya que siempre me dejan desinformada!"-dijó la ojiverde formando un puchero.

-"Dejala, Meiko-pidió la rubia, sentandose en el hombro de esta-yo quise contarle todo"

-Bien...-suspiró-es hora de ir con las chicas.

-"Sí"-respondieron ambas.

* * *

-¡Sueltenme, malditas mujeres!, ¡yo sólo hice justicia!-gritó el peliazul, moviendose de un lado a otro en el árbol al que le habian amarrado.

-¡Callate idiota!-le dió un golpe la aguamarina.

-Miku...tú...-comenzó a tartamudear Luka, desde un pequeño lago-¿De verdad quieres a Kaito?

-Deje de quererlo en el momento que le hizó daño a Rin.

-Pero, entonces...-pensó un momento lo que diria-¿Por qué sigues sonrojada ante su presencia?

-A mi también me gustaria saber eso-dijó Kaito, alzandó una ceja.

-¡No sigo sonrojada!

-¿Quién no sigue sonrojada?-preguntó Meiko apareciendo detras de la aguamarina, esta cayó al suelo completamente en shock.

-¡N-nadie!-dijó desde la superficie del suelo.

-"Miku-chan..."-susurró la rubia preocupada.

-No te preocupes Rin, n-no es nada. ¡Enserio!

-"Si tu lo dices..."

-Bien-ignoro el tema la castaña-Shion, ¿recuerdas que me arañaste la otra vez?

-¿Te vas a vengar por un simple rasguñito en el brazo?-preguntó Kaito, racionalmente Meiko ya habria estallado tras ese comentario pero decidió soportar la inmadures del peliazul sólo por esa vez.

-¡No, no!, ¡El estado en el que esta Lennart también es tu culpa!, ¡Secuestraste a Rin, dos veces y enamoraste a la pobre de Michaela!

-¡Meiko!-exclamó sonrojandose.

-Ese maldito deberia de haber muerto, despues de todo corto mi mano y eso jámas se lo perdonare...-respondió este en su defensa.

-"Kaito, yo no tengo nada en tu contra, de hecho agradesco que te hayas tomado la molestia de enseñarme la vida de un ser humano"

-¿¡Rin!?-se alteraron las chicas, tras escucharle.

-"Gracias a Miku y a ti, pude descubrir que realmente queria a Len de otra manera, asi que no importa que idioteces hayas hecho anteriormente yo siempre te estare agradecida"

-"Rin-san, sé que usted ha llegado a odiar a Kaito de alguna manera...-sonrió Gumi-...pero lo ha sabido dejar de lado, en verdad que la admiro."

-No se vale-dijó Kaito haciendo un puchero, volteando en otra dirección para que evitase ver sus lágrimas-desde siempre has sabido perdonar, ¿por qué no me odias?

Rin bajó la mirada, pensando en razones. Talvez no le odiaba ya que despues de todo el era un ser pensante, que siente y hiere, que lucha por lo que quiere y ama, pero como cualquiera se equivoca o comete errores.

-Mate a tus amigas, a tu hermana y, ¿aún asi me perdonas...?-preguntó sin entender.

-"Clarium sabia que no estaba correcto y aún asi te amo-soltó un suspiro-ella tuvo que sacrificarse."

-Sigo sin entender nada-dijó, haciendo proseguir a la rubia.

-"Recuerdo que comenzaste a odiarme y a quien se acercara a mi, despues de ver que a mi no parecia inmutarme la muerte de mi hermana, pero sabias nuestra relación de sangre y decidiste acabar sólo con quien estuviera mi alrededor, y Lennart fue la excepción., tú no quisiste acabar con el desde un principio..."

-¡Claro que quise!

-"No, no lo hiciste-sonrió tristemente, realmente dolia recordar cosas del pasado-quisiste ponerlo a prueba con mi rescate pero, el resultado fue lo que te hizó odiarlo, ¿no?

-"¿Enserio, sucedió todo eso?"-preguntó Ia sin creerselo del todo, Rin asintió-¡Wow!"

-"Kaito-se acercó más a él-no te quedes en el pasado, tienes a Miku a tu lado."

-¿¡Eh!?-se sorprendió esta.

-"Ella te hara olvidar todo si le das una oportunidad, aunque creo que ya lo hiciste."

-No puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer-dijó la castaña, sacando una navaja y cortando la soga que mantenia a Kaito atado-sólo ya no le hagas daño a Rin, ¿si?

-Esta bien, creo...-contestó.

-"Me parece perfecto-se abrazó a la mejilla de Michaela-¿no lo crees Miku?"

-S-sí-volteó sonrojada.

-"Bien, creo que ahora me podre unir al sueño de Len..."

-"¿Rin-san?, ¿no se atrevera a...?-la rubia no le contesto puesto a que se retiro de la escena, en camino a la habitación de Lennart.

* * *

Y pensar que hacia poco todos eran felices sin la aparición de Miku, debia agradecer que ahora Kaito también lo podria ser.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación, no podia seguir de ese modo. Depender de la presencia de Lennart era lo que menos debia, todavia estaban los niños.

No podia dejar a Rui, Rei, Yuma, Gakupo, Oliver...

Ellos eran lo que le quedaba, debia de aceptarlo y seguir a su lado.

Entraria, aunque fuese sólo para despedirse de él y dejar de depender de los demás.

-Papá-escuchó unos cuantos sollozos provenientes de la habitación, aprovecho para esconderse atras de un bulto de hojas secas.

-Me alegro que haya despertado Lennart-sama-dijó el mayor de los niños, parado justo en frente de la cama.

-Gracias, lamento haber tardado en hacerlo-ravolvío un poco los cabellos del pelirosa-¿¡Rin!?, ¿¡Saben qué paso!?, ¡¿La liberaron?!

-Mamá salió hace rato...-se sentó a su lado la azabache.

-"Y volvió hace un momento-se acercó a todos, sentandose sobre el hombro de Rui-me alegro que hayas desoertado"-trató de evitar llorar, manteniendo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro que estes bien!

-¿Te sucedio algo?, ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿No te hiciste daño?-interrogó cambiando del hombro de Rui al de Len.

-¡Nope!, ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-¿Estas seguro?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí, y pone aún más feliz saber que apartir de hoy volveremos a intentar ser una familia...

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron todos los menores.

-¡Sí!, ¡Será nuestro "nuevo" comienzó...!-sonrió el rubio, tomando a todos-incluyendo a Rin- y abrazarlos fuertemente.

Porque aunque acabara con su realidad, él se habia convertido en parte de un sueño.

Su sueño de una aventura.

FIN

* * *

 **Despues de mucho he decidido publiblicar :'D lamento si no lo hice antes esque he estado bajo muchisima presión en la escuela y no tenia tiempo (enserio, contrabajo y habia tiempo para bañarme D:) En fin, también fue por una pequeña queja jeje -u-U lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho :v espero te guste el final y ya saben pronto deberia empezar la segunda aventura de Lennart**

 **Gracias por haber seguido esta serie y lamento haberles dado a veces capitulos tan cortos por eso trate de remediarlo un poquis hoy jeje**

 **Deja un secsi review y Lennart te hara un stripper para navidad xD**

 **Rin: Que dijiste? :v *apunta con una pistola***

 **Nada O.O que... que les regala un sticker para navidad**

 **Rin: Más te vale :\ Gracias por seguir la historia y hasta otra n.n**


End file.
